SmartAss
by Draknor Logan
Summary: Title is strange for story, but I dont care! Naru/Hina and it's AU too! Naruto becomes a hero for his precious people and acts like a...well...smart ass! Rated M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be a first person type, since I seem to write better that way! My other stories can't do that whatsoever but this one I can!**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing!!! Now get off my back, you stupid monkey lawyers!!! **

_**I'm a sentence that doesn't like to be ignored….**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

Greetings and welcome to the wonderful and bright mind of me, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, and son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina! In here you will find many secrets and mysteries that I myself make up in my head! Interesting, yes?

Anyways, if you are wondering how old I am, believe it or not, I am five! You are probably like, "WTF?!", but that's what I get from everyone, except maybe Jiji and Iruka-sensei. Hell, I think I can put Inu, or should I say _Kakashi_, on that list, along with Ero-sennin and Kure-niichan. Now your next question will be….THINK IT ALREADY!!! Opps, sorry! I get loud in my head sometimes. Anyways, you are probably wondering how a five year old has the vocabulary of a ten year old and has figured out he was the son of a Hokage? Well, here's how my little story started…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Five years ago, a giant fox-teme that had nine gigantic, and I mean GIGANTIC, tails swirling about it's body. This fox was none other than the infamous Kyuubi! He had set out to Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, to destroy a certain someone. I still have no clue who it is, since the teme is still sleeping away in that cage of his! Back to the story, Konoha's finest ninja rushed out to stop the beast but their jutsus that had crushed jounin in a second merely made the Kyuubi chuckle darkly at their attempts.

Now, my dad, the awesome and amazing Minato, came to save the day on his huge boss toad summon, Gamabunta! I can't wait till I meet the big guy. I mean, Jiraiya had shown me a picture once and that toad was huge! Sorry again, I get so easily distracted by the interests of this strange five year old mind that I reside…Oh look! It's a bee!…Damn it! Back to the story, naughty brain!

Minato held a tiny little baby, me of course, in his arms and glared at the Kyuubi with a KI large enough to actually _kill_ on sight. That fox-teme just chuckled and charged forward, it's flames licking hot at the feet of the toad summon. Minato cried out, "Gama! Hold him off while I perform the jutsu needed!"

"**Got it, gaki!" **roared the summon as he pulled out a short sword and attempted a slash at the huge fox ahead of him. The battle raged on, until finally Kyuubi landed a hit right on the, ironically, left eye, leaving a serious scar in it's place. Growling in anger and hurt, Gamabunta was about to attack once more when he saw Minato stop sealing and scream out, "Dead Demon Sealing Jutsu!"

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he saw the Shinigami appear behind Minato and jabbed a hand straight through the back of him, the blonde flinching in pain. The fox-teme attempted to escape but was interrupted by said god's hand reaching his neck and started to pull out something. The soul of the great Nine-Tails was forcefully coming out of him, causing so much pain that Kyuubi's eyes no longer showed revenge and hatred, but left sadness, fear, and most of all, pride, for he was being sealed into a kid but not just any kid. He is the last Namikaze on this planet!

"**Yondaime…" **whispered Kyuubi, Minato straining on his part to hear.

"**..I will make sure Naruto there doesn't get killed assassins if you need the kit to live."**

"Wait…Kyuubi, did you just talk nicely to me?!"

"**Of course! I was under a very strong Genjutsu placed on me by founder of this village."**

"But how's that possible?!"

"**Everything is if you think about it hard enough, Minato-sama," **shuddered the Kyuubi, it's entire body quivering from the pain it was feeling.

"I will hold you to that promise, got it Kyuubi-sama?" Minato was now panting from the effort of standing up.

"**Please, call me Desolance. That's my true name, not some random title handed out by human-like demons, who try to kill me everyday."**

"Have fun with my kid, Desolan-" and with that, Minato Namikaze drew his last breath and died on the soil, Kyuubi nowhere to be seen. Jiraiya and Kakashi both arrived to see a bundle coming from the sky, since Gamabunta's only tie to this world had just died a few moments ago. Kakashi caught it with nimble ease and noticed that the little baby almost looked exactly like his father, a blonde patch of hair on the top and bright, blue eyes on the round face. Whisker marks appeared to look like birth marks, but the scarecrow felt them, feeling little prickly hairs on them.

_Strange, _thought the young man and turned to see Jiraiya and the Third Hokage, Sarutobi.

"What will happen to him, Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi as he kneeled before the old man.

"Well, I can't really keep his little 'secret' from everyone for long, so I will announce it swiftly tomorrow morning if you want to come, Inu-san."

Kakashi took a small look at the boy and sighed, saying, "Alright, I will Hokage-sama but who will look after the little guy?"

"But of course! Where are my manners! You can come over now, Kurenai."

The scarecrow turned to see a young girl walking to them, black hair flowing behind her with her kimino hugging certain areas of the body. Her sharp, red eyes were like they were examining everything in the room. Kakashi almost blushed at the sight, but quickly ignored it for now.

"She knows what she is getting into, since her posture says it all, neh Kurenai?" asked the Hokage smiling, as he lit up a smoking pipe.

Kurenai merely smiled in return and said, "I'm up for babysitting but whom am I actually caring for?"

"Him."

Following the wrinkled finger, Kurenai looked at my face and I let loose a giggle from my belly, surprising everyone.

"H-He can giggle a-already?!" exclaimed Kakashi, which he almost dropped me on the floor.

"Apparently," said the disgruntled old man, "And yes Kurenai, you are taking care of this little guy."

"Um, what's his name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Now as you can see by the way everyone that knew me personally, their faces were not happy nor peaceful whatsoever. Apparently, I had gotten well over two hundred assassinations on my little body. And even more surprisingly, I had said my first word, which was, much to Sarutobi-Jiji's fury, 'Jiji'. I shocked Kakashi so much that he dropped his book and gave me the eye of amazement and confusion at the same time.

Jiji was worse off, since I believe he had nearly gotten a heart attack from my little word. Who knew one word would set them all off!

Next on my beginning life's complications was that of the rolling over. Fairly good sized for my age, which was 4 weeks old, I somehow managed to roll over and start belly laughing at what I had accomplished. This event caused Jiraiya, who wanted to stay nearby till I was seven, Jiji, Kakashi, and Kurenai all to look at me like I was a famous singer. Who would have thought rolling over at the age of just weeks was enough to send two adults to fantasy land and the other two to stand stock still for an entire four minutes of doing nothing but mumbling like angry women.

Next to come was me speaking almost full sentences, like "Naru wants uppy" or "Jiji looks funny." Soon I was crawling, then walking, and finally running by the age of five months old. Starting to seriously creep people out, Sarutobi-Jiji had me tested for something and we found out that my body is growing abnormally fast and it had nothing to do with the fox-teme. By the time I was a year old, I stood at almost three feet tall.

Another strange thing was that my hair, instead of staying pure blonde like my dad's was, started to collect silver highlights at the tips. My eyes started to gain a silver hue to them and the whisker marks that adorned my face also gained a little silver. Finally, my senses were overall off the charts for a little one year old.

The four years that separated me and that time was…interesting to say the least. I was a ton of a lot smarter than chunin by the time I was five and my hair was now almost half silver, half blonde. My height was at the awesome four feet and five inches and easily bigger than all the other kids my age. I mean, what little five year old is almost as big as a munchkin adult? Due to my prankster style and my intellect, the villagers who even so much as whispered 'demon' to me got their asses handed to them by my devious plans of using a mixture of shadow clones and strange paints that changed color in certain lights.

Anyways, that wraps up my first five years in a quick, effortless way. Now, on to the first major event of my life!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Little old me was walking through the streets like a shadow, avoiding the gazes of the pissed off idiots that refer to me as the 'demon' and 'killer of the Yondaime'. Seriously, what kid wants to kill their dad? Opps, I had forgotten about the old Mayans. Getting back to the events at hand, my eyes focused longingly on the stars above. Every night I would wish that I could get away from the simpleton minds of the common people and roam freely like those beautiful dots in the sky that Kami-sama had made. That's when I heard a muffled scream sound right behind me.

Next thing I know, I was shoved to the ground as a rather large man ran right by me. I was unconsciously growling at the man as I pushed myself to my feet but then I noticed the sack on his shoulders, which seemed to be emitting the screaming I had heard before and it was moving too. "Quiet you little brat! We are almost at the gates!" whispered the man silently.

Now, it doesn't take much to figure out what this man was doing and my primal instincts that seem to kick in whenever someone is in severe trouble. I must have gotten it from Desolance-teme, but hey, it sure does help when you need an adrenaline rush!

"Drop the hostage, ninja!" I cried out as I whipped out my wooden stick that I always carry around in case I need to smack a certain pervert on top of the head (cough*Kakashi*cough).

The ninja turned around to look where my voice came from and his eyes seemed to widen when they rested on me. "A little brat?! What makes you think you can take on a ninja, kid?"

I saw the symbol for Lightning Country, or Kumo for short, on his headband and my eyesight changed to focus everything to a much cleared perspective.

_Thanks Fox-teme!_

"**Welcome, Naruto-kun…and STOP CALLING ME A BASTARD!!!"**

The Kumo nin's eyes once again widened when he saw my eyes change and with that moment of surprise, I took it pretty quick for a five year old. My stick hit the man in the area where all perverts seem to detest getting hit. In the distance, I heard several 'ouch's come from nearby buildings, quickly followed by the same amount of numerous 'smacks' and 'thumps'.

Poor Kumo-teme lay on the ground, rolling around in pain while gripping his 'precious jewels', while I took the opportunity to escape the situation and hit him repeatedly on the head for no apparent reason besides taking out my anger on him.

By then my attention was once again brought to the sack as a muffled cry appeared from it. Dropping my stick, I untied the knots carefully and revealed a small, pale girl. She was about my age from the looks of it and had beautiful, blue hair and soft, lavender eyes. My cheeks seemed to heat up just a little bit and I decided to break the silence with, "Are you alright?"

The girl looked up and seemed to immediately stop crying, gazing kind of strangely into my eyes like they were mesmerizing. "Yo, you in there, cutie?" I asked softly and her cheeks responded almost instantaneously with a soft red hue to them.

"Y-Yes I-I am," she said, so quietly I almost didn't hear her, "B-But w-who are y-you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, at your service!" I exclaimed, bowing slightly to give off respectfulness and my own silly sense of humor. What kind of five year old doesn't have humor? "And may I know yours, beautiful madam?"

"H-Hina-ata H-Hyuu-ga," Hinata murmured quietly once again, and that's when Jiji finally decided to show up.

I ignored him for a bit, thinking to myself at what a cute name Hinata had. That's when I saw a strange pair of eyes looking at me from a corner, hiding in the darkness quite effectively. As soon as I had noticed, they vanished, like they were never there in the first place.

"NARUTO! What happened here?!" exclaimed Jiji, his eyes taking in the scene before him.

I shrugged and stated, "Kumo-teme nin over there decided to try and kidnap Hinata-chan," spotting a deep blush on the girl's face, "So I just decided to step in and beat up the idiot while he was distracted by Desolance-san's powers."

Now, I was careful not to mention that Desolance was in fact the Kyuubi but I guess Hinata-chan is about as smart as I was at four, because she asked, "Who is Desolance, Naruto-kun?"

I silently chuckled at her 'kun' suffix for me but I merely said, "He is a little plushy that I made a name for and I used him to chuck at the mean ninja over there on the ground. I helped by using this stick." I raised said stick and Jiji, plus a few men with the same color eyes as Hinata-chan's, face vaulted at the sight of it. The best excuses are the ones that make people think you are officially either retarded or mentally insane. I consider myself on the insane part, except it's the safe kind.

That's when a rather tall looking Hyuuga, with girl-like hair may I add, came walking forward and kneeled before Hinata-chan. "Are you alright, little Hinata?" asked the man quietly.

"Y-Yes F-Father. Thanks t-to N-Narut-to-kun, I-I am s-still h-here."

Wow that stuttering is really bad, which means I must cure it! But before I could start, Hinata-chan's dad turned his calculating eyes on me, my body involuntarily shivering from it. That's when the unexpected happened. He _bowed _to me. A living, breathing, sane human being _bowed _to me. Never have I even seen such authority bow to the likes of myself! Standing straight up, the man woke me from my musings and stated, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I, Hiashi Hyuuga, am in your debt for saving the life of my daughter and the next heir of the Hyuuga Head. What could I do to help you with your life?"

Now to say that I wasn't shocked was like saying Jiraiya hated seeing hot, naked, teenage girls running around spraying each other with Cool Whip. My jaw hit the floor quite quickly and it made an odd 'snap' sound when I picked it back up. I thought on his question and suddenly came up with a very beautiful idea, one that will change my life for the better. At least, I hoped it would.

"Could I…play with Hinata-chan sometime? I would really like being friends with her, since the only other two I have are Shikamaru and Chouji."

Hiashi seemed to be a little surprised, although I couldn't exactly tell with that freaking emotionless mask on. "That would not be any problem at all, Naruto-sama," stated the Head quietly, but I also sensed a strange emotion in there. It reminded me of something along the borders of…relief? Happiness? Possibly even excitement? Any of those is a good sign that the Hyuuga Head definitely enjoys my company!.

"So see you tomorrow, Hinata-chan?" I asked kind of nervously. Hell, who wouldn't be nervous around their first crush?! Wait, did I just say crush? I meant it as my first female friend.

"S-Sure t-thing, N-Naruto-kun," responded the shy heiress and Hiashi chuckled, saying, "See you then, Naruto-san, at the front of the Hyuuga estate at 10 a.m., alright?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama!" I bowed, then bolted back to my house to get some long awaited sleep. I wasn't far enough along though, when I heard Jiji say, "Seems like Minato's little _plan_ is starting to come into play a bit earlier, neh Hiashi?"

That got a smile on my face for unknown reasons to myself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter One completed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WARNING!!! MY stories have some language in it that is not appropriate for young readers. Watch what you read, little munchkins!**

**Logan: Ever wonder what those voices in your head are telling you? Mine are telling me that I was insane to say that I don't own Naruto, right Naruto?**

**Naruto: Of course you don't own me! No one does!**

**Hinata: But what about me, Ruto-kun? *sniff sniff***

**Naruto: Except for HINATA-HIME, of course!**

**Logan (after sweat dropping a foot long one): Anyways, back to Smart-Ass!**

_**I'm a sentence that doesn't like to be ignored….**_

**Chapter 2:**

**First DAY!!!**

Now, imagine your first day of school. What was it like? Fun to meet all of your friends? Exciting to see your teachers again? Embarrassing to meet the girls from last year that now look a lot cuter? Well, I didn't get that at all, thanks to me joining the academy for the first time this year. Besides that and the fact that I met another emo-bastard named Sasuke Uchiha and his horde of rabid, horny fan girls and some fan guys, life has been pretty good to me.

Hinata-chan and I practically played everyday after the kidnapping incident and whenever a stranger came up to us, she would cling onto my arm like I was the only life tube left available to her on a drowning ship. I didn't mind, since I enjoy her company. Okay, I really enjoy her company. Ero-sennin is such a tease when it comes to that type of thoughts but brutal beatings from my stick shut those up right away.

Growing hasn't changed much, except now I seemed to choose darker and darker colors everyday. Also, now my hair was almost entirely a blonde-silver color and my eyes now reflected a warm, silver-blue color to all that dare look into them. My teeth started to turn into fangs and my nails sharpened to an extent also. The funniest side effect, at least I thought so, was the senses. I could smell _everything!_ One day I had even purposely grabbed Hinata-chan and just sniffed away, gaining a lot of ecstasy from the smell. That smell of lavender was almost like a drug to my body and I wanted _more!_ Course, that action had made her faint on the spot and drool come leaking out of her mouth. Yet somehow she had still looked really cute and smelled good. Funny huh?

Anyways, my birthday was starting to near, leaving only six days till it happens and every day that passes by, Kakashi-niisan would seem to get even more tense. Ero-sennin also looked a lot more uptight then normal and it wasn't even from women bashing his skull in!

But the day came when I would soon realize why they were so fucking tense from the beginning of the month.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Time to wake up, Naruto-kun!" said a timid voice.

"Mmmmph…I don't want to though…"

"WAKE UP!" exclaimed the same voice but at a much larger intensity, causing me to fall on my behind and pout kind of angrily at my best friend, Hinata-chan. Thanks to my prodding, her shyness is all but gone and she also decided to grow out her hair a little longer. Since I actually like long hair so I can fiddle with it. How she knew this I can only guess that she may have stalked me a few times before I had caught her outside Ichiruka's nine months ago. Since she fainted before I could even talk to her, I brought her back to the estate and Hiashi-sama did not take too kindly to me carrying her bridal style. I was almost afraid that I would get the dreaded 'talk', like Neji-niisan had told me about.

Anyways, now Hinata-chan still wears the same bulky coat to hide herself but now she wore a cute little headband on her forehead. Her hair just reached her shoulders in it's length and she already managed to awaken her Byakugan quite early, in fact it was just a few months ago, I believe.

Said female now whipped out a frying pan from nowhere and clunked me on the head, ending up in me yowling in pain. "OOOOOUUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!!! SINCE WHEN CAN YOU HIT SO FUCKING HARD?!"

Hinata put on a strange smile then and proceeded to bonk me on the head again. And again. "WHAT WAS THE LAST ONE FOR?!"

"Just felt like it, Naruto-kun," said Hinata in her quiet voice, but that evil little smile she had on told me she wanted to really do that for no apparent reason.

"So mean and troublesome…"

"You know, you are starting to sound like Shikamaru, Ruto-kun."

"Ya ya ya, whatever…Wait, did you just call me 'Ruto'?"

Before I knew it, she was out the door so fast but not before I was able to see that pretty blush on her face again.

_Still got it in me. I ROCK THIS WORLD!!!_

"**Just keep dreaming that, kit, just keep dreaming that."**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

School was all fine and grand, but Iruka-sensei's teaching is extremely boring, even for my godlike attention span of thirty minutes. I was wearing blue all over. A smoldering blue jacket over a light blue muscle shirt, shadow blue cargo pants, and meshing underneath the shirt to absorb more impacts. I also wore fingerless gloves with metal plates on them, courtesy of my niisan, and black ninja sandals.

Funny thing is, even though some of the girls think that I am to be avoided at all costs, most of them have that same look on their faces when they look at a certain emo-prince. That in itself is scary for any guy, since fan girls are the hardest thing to get off your tail. Even a ninja hound is easier!

So that's how I found myself in a tree next to Sasuke-teme, hiding from the very rabid girls that were patrolling the streets. "So, Naruto," asked the Uchiha quietly.

"What?"

"Do you even _like_ any of these girls that are chasing us?"

"Nope, my heart is somewhere else," cue thinking about a certain blue-haired girl, "sigh…"

Sasuke just gave me the look of jealousy and when that happened, I just smirked. "Jealous, my friend?" While he wasn't looking, I subconsciously rubbed my right arm. It was starting to get itchy.

"No…" he looked at my face, which was giving the all-knowing smirk of doom, "alright fine! I am a little jealous. It would sure help if these girls didn't drive off all the good-natured ones."

"Ya, that Sakura and Ino are the bad ones. Every time I see them, I run for the hills as fast as I can. They have noses for us like a ninja hound!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement but that's when we both heard the worst sound possible.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-KUN!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!! THEY FOUND US!!!! RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran for it, Sasuke quickly on my heels to avoid the now screeching banshees behind us.

"By the way, Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Who is it exactly that you like?"

_Damn it…_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later that day, after a few hours of escaping the insane banshees from hell, I met up with Hinata-hime at Ichiruka's and we started to talk about our day. I had just finished telling her about my third escape plan that I had made with the help of Sasuke when I felt a weird, itching feeling occurring on top of my head. Curious, I patted my head and froze when I felt two _furry_ objects being patted.

"Hinata-hime?"

"Yes, Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" her eyes widened when they spotted the things that I had just touched on my head, telling me the exact truth.

"What's on my head?"

"T-They look like silver wolf ears."

"That…isn't good." She merely nodded in response.

"Well, gotta go, Hinata-hime! I must find out what is wrong with me." I waved back at her as I charged out of the building and ran for my life to the Hokage Tower, feeling more itchy by the second. I looked at my hand and nearly screamed in surprise. Silver fur, mixed with some blue and blonde, was sprouting out of the pores of my hand and growing rapidly. Starting to really panic, I kicked it into high gear, going as fast as my 5 foot body could carry me.

I had just made it to Jiji's window when my vision started to blur. I looked in and saw Ero-sennin, niisan, and Jiji all looking at me in surprise and shock. Spotting a mirror behind them, I gasped at what I saw. Looking right back at me, was a furry looking boy with blazing silver-blue eyes and wolf ears sticking out of his blonde, blue, and silver hair.

That was the last thing I saw before my world blacked out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_**Blood…**_

I slowly started to awake, trying to open my eyes but failing. Then I heard a voice.

_**Kill…**_

_What was that voice? Where is it coming from?_

_**Don't you want to kill those who have hurt you?**_

_What? Who hurt me?_

_**The villagers, boy! Don't you want them to pay for their sins?**_

_NO!!! I want to earn their respect, not convince them that I am what they say I am._

_**Foolish brat…you seem to have no choice in the matter. As you can see, your **_

_**body is immovable.**_

_You can't keep me here forever! I can get out!_

_**Truly pathetic. What does your strength of a six-year-old compare to a god among mortals? Can't you see that you have lost?!**_

_I never give up!!! I will not let my precious people down! Not Niisan! Not Jiji! Not Ero-sennin! And most importantly, NOT HINATA-HIME!!!_

_**FOOL!!! I will tame your mind! It is useless to fight!**_

I slammed the full force of my will against the mental barrier set up by the mysterious voice and I screamed, _YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!!!_

_**STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!!! I WILL NOT BE KEPT DOWN HERE!!!**_

_SHUT UP!!!!_ And with one final push, I shattered the barrier and immediately opened my eyes. Adjusting to the light, I found myself once again in the reserved hospital room that is always kept open for my personal use. That's when I noticed all of my precious people were all in the room, Hinata-hime sitting the closest to me.

"So, Naruto-kun," asked Jiji quietly, "How are you feeling?"

I scratched the back of my head, analyzing my body's condition. "I…I feel a lot stronger than before, Jiji."

Jiji nodded and looked at Ero-sennin, who himself switched his gaze to fix it with my own. It gave me the slight creeps when he gave me that look but then I noticed what he was holding in his right hand. A tri-pointed kunai, commonly used by my father to use his Hiraishin. "Naruto, will you please take this kunai and chuck it at the far wall?"

"Sure," grabbing it, I threw it with precision of a chunin, stunning myself with the accuracy, and watched it drive into the wall by an inch. "Now try to reach out to it with your hand and grab it using chakra."

Now starting to understand what he wanted me to do, I followed the instructions perfectly and gasped when I found myself touching the kunai, hanging from the handle that my hand now grasped firmly. Hinata-hime and Jiji both had their jaws on the floor, Niisan was too busy reading that damned porn book of his and Ero-sennin had the possibly creepiest face on this planet.

"Well from the looks of it, Naruto, you and Minato's bloodlines are the keys to the Hiraishin technique."

"NANI?!" cried out Hinata-hime. That's when I remembered I haven't told her anything about my parents or my 'tenant'. "Um, ya about that Hinata-hime. My parents were Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death, and Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and I hold inside of me-"

THUMP

"Um gaki I don't think you should have said that."

"And why not?"

"Because your girlfriend here is now officially sleeping on the floor. And before you pick her up and scream at me," He must have read my facial expressions, because I was almost ready to leap into action and pick her back up, "Do you want to know where that voice came from in your head?"

Nodding quickly, I awaited him to explain this troubling problem to me. "Well, it seems that the users of the Koyaganican Bloodline, or the Werewolf, are tested on their first full moon after their sixth birthday. Your birthday just happened to be on the full moon, so you turned almost immediately. Now, two things happen when you take the voice's test."

"First one is the good one. You ignore the voice's cries of promise and shatter it's resolve. The second one is the bad one. If you listen to the voice, you would immediately go into your crazed wolf state and destroy anything in your path, let it be friend or foe, and only be stopped once the full moon ends."

_Good thing I didn't listen to it then!_ I thought with a sigh of relief but then I was shaken out of my thoughts when Ero-sennin said once again, "So, do you want to know what your Koyaganican can do?"

"Sure thing, sensei!" I exclaimed and thoroughly enjoyed that shocked expression on his face. Getting over it, he said, "First of all, what you experienced last night was the first change, or as Minato called it, the beginning of the power. You gain a lot of fur but not enough to cover your body. All of your senses and your physical attributes are tripled easily and fangs grow to replace the dull, human ones. This is called the Hybrid State. Your chakra supplies also go up but your control is shot during the Hybrid State."

"Now, I won't go into any extreme explaining of the situation until you reach the next state, which is called the Crazed State. And trust me that you do not want to find out what it is."

I nodded but then a question popped into my head. "Um, sensei, now that I have passed the test of my bloodline, can I activate the form anytime I want to?"

Chuckling, the old pervert replied, "Well, you have to train to control the form but essentially, yes you can change at will now."

"Dattebayo! That's awesome!" I started to jump up and down in excitement but then I realized that Hinata-hime was still on the ground. Looking down, I saw her mouth moving slowly but without sound coming out. Leaning downwards, I was not expecting the next noise to come out.

"Naruto…kun…that feels…good…" now that didn't seem too much info to me, but that damned Ero-sennin was giggling like a kid at Christmas, making me wish I had a mallet available to clunk his head in good.

Of course, I didn't have to the moment Jiji walked in and grabbed the pervert by the ears and dragged him out quite roughly, leaving a confused me and an unconscious, muttering Hyuuga. Strange day for me, a little six year old, who just found out his bloodline is totally wicked and puts the Sharingan and the Byakugan to shame. That is when I heard a deep, mellow voice.

"**Nice job in subduing that evil, taunting voice, kit. He was really bothering me in here while you were unconscious."**

_Long time no talking, fox-teme. What do you want?_

"**Now, is that really how you thank the great Desolance, ruler of several lands and king of the Bijuu?"**

_You forgot great, big, plushie…_

"**Did I? I…Damn it! Stop calling me a plushie! Do I look squeezable to you?!"**

_Somewhat…Hinata-hime would do anything to pet you._

"**You know what? Screw you!" **but the fox stayed put, hearing a part of the sentence that intrigued him to no end. **"Did you just call the little vixen a princess? My, my, I finally seemed to have gotten into your thick skull."**

_Quiet you, or else no rabbits for a month!_

Now, the sight of a great Bijuu lord putting on the pouting eyes and begging is definitely the best sight in the world. **"ANYTHING BUT THE LITTLE RABBITS!!! I will stop teasing you about Hinata for a week, got it?"**

_Make it a month and we got a deal._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

I returned to the conscious world to find my favorite girl in the world standing over my bed, peering into my sharp, silver-blue eyes. "Like the view, hime?"

Hinata gave a little 'eep' and flung herself backwards into the chair at the far wall. I fell off the bed laughing, making the poor girl blush even more. _Damn, she's got the cutest face!_ I thought to myself as I stood up and wiped away my happy tears. "So, did anyone stop by?" I asked her.

Looking to have regained her composure, she nodded quietly and said, "Jiraiya-sama came by to tell you that you need to see him at the front gate by the end of the day."

"Thanks, Hinata-hime!" But before I could jump out the window, Hinata had grasped my arm rather tightly for her shy nature. I turned around and saw determination written all over her face.

"Naruto-kun, is there anything else you need to tell me about your past?"

I thought for a moment, trying to figure out if I should tell her or not and she must have though I didn't want to, because she started to walk out, mumbling, "S-sorry if you thought I-I was b-bugging into y-your space, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, wait," she turned around and I continued, "I got this little secret that explains why the villagers hate me like they do."

She smiled, seeming to be reassured that she did nothing wrong and asked, "W-What is this secret?"

"Do you remember the Kyuubi attack six years ago?" Seeing the nod, I continued on, "Well, that story isn't exactly true."

"W-What?!"

"Ya, you see, my dad wasn't actually able to kill Kyuubi, since the demon is unkillable but also a great big teme!"

"**I heard that!!!" roared said teme.**

_Remember my threat, plushie!_ "So my dad instead used a technique to seal the fox away into an object. Now, you couldn't put the nine tails into a non-living thing, since it is just too powerful, and you can't put it into an adult because their chakra coils have already formed and would die quickly from the Kyuubi's chakra."

Hinata started to get a look on her face that literally screamed 'REALIZATION' but I continued on, pretending to not notice it. "So, the only plausible way to seal the beast and contain it is to put the creature into a newborn baby, who's coils could form to fit the huge chakra presence of the fox. So, my dad used the only baby available that night. Can you guess who it was, Hinata-hime?"

"Y-You?!" she whispered so quietly, I could barely hear her. I nodded in response and added, "Well, if you hate me like all the other arrogant villagers out there, feel free to beat the living crap out of me like they do."

What I was not expecting to happen was for her to glomp me so hard as to push me out the window. Now this wouldn't be a big deal for me alone, but now I had Hinata-hime along to deal with. So I did what I usually do in brave situations.

I took the hit.

I smashed into the ground, all the air leaving out of my chest as Hinata's gravity also smashed full force into me. I definitely felt a few ribs break and maybe even an arm, but I noticed Hinata wasn't even checking herself over at all. She was actually checking me instead.

"I'm fine Hinata-hime, but did you have to hug me hard enough to send us both flying out the window?"

"…Maybe…"

That got a surprised look on my face really quick, but that seemed to cause Hinata to laugh at my antics. Soon I joined her but apparently Kami-sama had different plans for the two of us.

"Yo gaki! Stop hugging your girlfriend and get your ass over here!" yelled Ero-sennin and I yelled back, "She is not my girlfriend. _Yet…_ And stop being so impatient!"

Hiashi walked up behind the white haired pervert and said, "Come, Hinata, we need to go home and check on your mother's condition."

"Hai, father!" cried out the shy girl and, after giving me a smirk and a wink (Brave girl for her to do that), ran over to her father, who partially scolded her for making me fall out the window.

"So, gaki," questioned the curious godfather of mine, "Want to explain why you and Hinata fell out of the window and how you are still walking around?"

"Healing factor does great wonders, dear Ero," I stated and was happy to see the tick mark on his head.

"Stop calling me that!"

"As soon as you stop being perverted, I will consider that favor."

That left us in silence all the way to the gate, the old man beside me grumbling about 'annoying brats' and 'knowledgeable sentences'.

I decided to ask what we were doing, so I asked, "Hey Ero-sennin, what did you want me for anyways?"

Chuckling, Jiraiya said, "Well, gaki, I am going to help you control that bloodline of yours. Don't want any problems with you going nuts when ever a cat is nearby, right?"

The moment he said cat, I got a really strange feeling inside of me and I exclaimed, "Cat?! Where's the CAT?!" only to be shut up by a fist to the head.

"Settle down, Naruto! There are no you-know-whats around here, so stop fidgeting already!" Seeing that I had stopped twitching like crazy, he continued, "Anyways, we are going to up your training on chakra control, taijutsu, and genjutsu, and make you go into your hybrid state when ever you practice taijutsu."

"What kind of style are you going to teach me?" I asked eagerly, always looking for new stuff to learn.

"You are going to learn the Koyaganican Girunda Hikon, otherwise known as the Werewolf's Shadow Step. It is used primarily in your werewolf stages but it can also be used in human state. This style focuses mainly on your speed and your strength behind the speedy blows."

"AWESOME!!!" I roared in excitement, but then I noticed Ero-sennin looking directly at my head. "Something on my head?"

"Ya, you got your ears back," stated the pervert lazily and this caused me to freak out and try to hide the ears as quickly as possible, "And don't worry about anyone seeing you. I put up a genjutsu to block out the dumb idiots out there from recognizing you and attacking you immediately. To shut off the ears, all you have to do is calm down and do not get over excited or angry until we get that bloodline under control, got it?"

I just smiled at him and started to calm down, although my mind was racing with questions. I guess Desolance didn't take that too kindly and immediately screamed, **"Quiet your brain down, KIT!!!! You are giving me the biggest headache I have had since I fought the Sanbi a couple years back."**

_Sorry, _I thought back and returned my undivided attention to my new teacher, who had continued to talk while I had gone into my mind. So, deciding not to miss anymore info, I tuned in on his talking. Big mistake on my part.

"…So gaki, you should just stick your hand right under that jacket of hers and try to feel her developing breasts…"

"ERO-SENNIN!!!! STOP TALKING ABOUT PERVERTED STUFF AROUND LITTLE KIDS!!!!" I roared out in fury and that gained the attention of everyone around them. Poor perverted Jiraiya had forgotten that he had put down the jutsu and sensed multiple killing intents focused on the back of his skull. Turning, he saw the forty women charging at him with wooden spoons and spatulas.

The next few minutes were freaking hilarious for me, since Ero-sennin couldn't get away in time and some of the women were ninja in disguise. So when I finally quite laughing, I noticed that the man was now almost completely undistinguishable. Sighing, I plucked the bloody body from the mess and headed to the hospital, hoping to all gods that my teacher was still going to be able to train me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day marked the first day of my torture session, although the trainer calls it 'exercise', created by my crazy godfather and Desolance was not helping in the slightest.

"**MOVE THAT SCRAWNY BODY!!! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!!!"**

_I GET IT!!! Now leave me alone, you plushie!!!_

"**STOP CALLING ME A PLUSHIE!!!"**

I sighed out loud as I fell to the earth, resting the aching parts of my screaming body. Jiraiya came over and started to poke my body in different regions, probably testing my muscles. I tried to growl a little but all I got out was a little one and that got a chuckle out of the torture trainer.

"Well, Naruto, it seems you did pretty good today, since you are barely even moving. So I am going to call Hinata-'hime' over to help take care of you. Sound good?"

He didn't have to say anymore after 'Hinata' but then I realized he said something else after her name. "Don't you dare call Hinata-hime that again, ERO-SENNIN!!!!"

"A little jealous, are we now?" chuckled the man that haunts my more nightmarish dreams and I merely glared at him, about to yell at him again when I heard an angel's voice call out to the two of us.

"Hey, Ruto-kun, Ero-sama!" called out Hinata as she neared us, earning a large grin from me and a tick mark on the pervert.

"NARUTO!!! Did you tell Hinata about my perverted acts?!"

"Nope. She caught you yesterday peeping on the bath house after you got out of the hospital. Which reminds me, has she gotten back at you yet?"

At this, I felt a slight KI coming from behind me and saw something that would imprint itself in my mind next to a note, which said 'NEVER DO PERVERTED THINGS TO OTHER WOMEN OR ELSE THIS WILL HAPPEN!!!'

Hinata practically glowed with chakra, her Byakugan glaring directly into what seemed like the soul of Ero-sennin. He whimpered in fear, managing to say, "Please don't hurt me!"

"TOO BAD!!!" roared the once-shy Hyuuga and she hammered a Jyuuken thrust straight at…guys out there, please don't read this…his round tables. Screaming like a little girl, Jiraiya fell to the ground and held his precious area with both hands, anime tears falling like a waterfall from both eyes. Now the sight of a Sannin getting his butt handed to him by a six year old was just too funny in my eyes, so I fell to the ground, laughing my ass off.

"That should teach him not to peek on me." said the now calm Hyuuga and she turned to see me on the ground, still laughing. I slowly calmed myself down enough to talk but then I realized what my crush just did. "Since when has Hinata-hime been able to use the Byakugan?"

She blinked in surprise but immediately blushed afterwards, probably remembering how angry she was at the Sannin, who was still whimpering on the ground, seeming to be completely immobile.

"I-I guess it j-just happened, Ruto-kun."

"There it is again! Where did you come up with that nickname, Hinata…hime." At the end of my statement, Hinata had somehow ran off a lot faster than this morning and since I could barely stand, I merely shrugged and decided to drift off to sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_**Wake up, little one, we need to talk…**_

_What the heck_, I thought to myself as I found myself in my mindscape once more. Since the first visit to Desolance, I really did not like the sewer-like appearance, so I changed it to a large library where, much to the pleasure of the fox plushie, rabbits roam around on the ground.

_Desolance,_ I called out, wanting to hear his voice but then the same voice from before sounded out, sending shivers down my spine.

_**Desolance-teme is not here, so why don't you come and see me, Naruto-kun?**_

_Who the fuck are you?!_

_**Now now now, we can't have such vile language in here! Now get over here before I make you.**_

Grumbling, I followed the sound of the voice and soon found myself in front of a large desk, where a chair faced away from him.

_Alright, answer my question. Who are you!_

A snort was the response but before I could yell out again, the chair spun and I gasped in surprise, my mouth hanging open in awe. There sat in the chair a woman, whose hair was pure silver and reached somewhere down by her waist. Her eyes gleamed bright silver with a mixture of gold and her rather large assets on her chest were quite…what did Ero-sennin call them…oh ya! HUGE!!! The rest of the body had a silver kimino, along with a black sash across her waist, that showed off the womanly curves quite well. But the most amazing and interesting part of her body was the wolf-like ears on top of her head and the fluffy tail that wrapped around her shoulders like a shawl.

_**Welcome to my part of your brain, Naruto-kun, **_greeted the wolf woman, finally getting me out of my trance, _**My name is Kiyoko, wolf spirit of the Namikaze clan.**_

_Wait a second, Namikaze spirit?_

_**Yes, I am in all the werewolves of the Namikaze clan and I also remember every single one.**_

_Then you must of known my dad!_

_**Correct! Now, the reason everyone is-**_

I cut her off with my own sentence, saying, _can you tell me how he was? No one really explained much to me, except he was one heck of a Hokage._

_**Of course, Naruto-kun. You might want to sit down for this one. **_After seeing me sit down, she started on her story. _**Your father, unlike you, unlocked the werewolf stage halfway through his sixth year. Now, you and him were so alike I could have sworn you were him while I was in here. He loved each of his friends very much and when we met, I helped him with the whole process, since he was the last remaining Namikaze on the planet. Everyone else was killed by some teme named Madara if I remember correctly.**_

My ears perked up at that name but I ignored it for now.

_**Now, the years went by until your father finally met your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. She was a looker and one heck of a tomboy at that. It took another five years till the two finally realized their feelings for each other. **_Kiyoko giggled at that first night those two had spent together. _**Nothing could break them apart and soon after they married and were about to have you when Desolance attacked Konoha against his will.**_

"**Stupid Madara-teme," **grumbled said fox, startling me so badly I fell out of my chair and hit the floor, hard. **"That genjutsu was so real that it scared even my own will."**

_How so? _I asked curiously, Kiyoko leaning forward slightly also.

"**He made me see myself being attacked by Konoha nins and also made me to the size of a dust bunny, just waiting to be stepped on. As you can see, I kinda went nuts from fear."**

_**That's horrible, Desolance, **_said the wolf woman sadly, my own face a little mad at what that Uchiha is doing to people.

"**Anyways, Kiyoko, why are you in the kit? I am guessing it is for his blood line but that's just a guess."**

_**You are correct, kitsune, I am in here because Naruto needs help understanding how to use his powers. So Naruto, if you wouldn't mind, would you follow me please?**_

_Sure thing, _I said and, leaving Desolance behind, followed the wolf woman deeper into my mindscape. After a certain point, I started to see trees and soon we were among them. Kiyoko stopped in a clearing and turned to see me, smiling slightly. _**Now, Naruto-kun, we start on your first ability, the Wolf Scream.**_

_Cool!!! What does it do?_

_**When in either your Hybrid State or the more powerful stages after the Hybrid, your vocal cords grow stronger, allowing you to scream extremely loud and even blow away stuff with the amount of force it generates. Now, to practice this, we need you to go into your Hybrid mode.**_

_Right! _I focused my chakra and soon felt the changes happening, the pointy ears and now even the fluffy tail. _**Excellent! You can already bring out a tail. Minato couldn't even get that till he was at least eight.**_

_Dattebayo!!! I kick my dad's butt! _I cheered and scratched my itchy arms at the same time.

Kiyoko giggled at my actions and said, _**Slow down, you hyperactive ninja. **_Seeing that I had finally settled enough, she continued. _**Now, to begin this move, focus chakra into your vocal cords and start to growl a little, getting a feel for the movement. **_I focused just the way she had said and turned to a tree, growling a little to start. What came next made both of our eyes grow to the size of plates. My little growl had set off a shockwave so strong that it knocked over quite a few trees and even made scratches appear on the bark.

_**My, my, don't we have a power house here? **_said the silver haired woman, making me blush from my nervous state. _**I think we need to tone that chakra down just a tish bit, don't you think?**_

_Guess you're right, Kiyoko-sensei, _I said quietly, still shocked and amazed at what my power did to the poor trees. Then I thought up of something. _Hey Kiyoko-sensei?_

_**Yes?**_

_How strong can this Wolf Scream get?_

_**Well, the strongest I have seen it was when Minato was fighting the ancient Torlacko, a giant dragon who had multiple wings and limbs and was made of pure molten rock. He cut off about three arms with the help of his wind chakra.**_

My eyes widened to almost unrealistic size for the anime world and my mind froze. _'Torlacko! THE Torlacko?! That was one of the bijuu of old!!!'_ Then I remembered what she said about wind chakra. _Wait, you said he used wind chakra. What does it do in small proportions?_

_**It merely leaves cuts that can barely...be...seen, **_For the first time since she had woken up, Kiyoko gaped in surprise when she took a look at the trees blown down by my Scream. _**Naruto-kun, you just subconsciously used your elemental affinity in an entirely new attack!!!**_

_Wow, never saw that coming!_

**"Neither did I!" **exclaimed Desolance, effectively making me face fall once again. Whipping around, I put my face in his face and screamed, _**BAKA KITSUNE!!! STOP POPPING UP OUT OF NOWHERE!!!**_

**"Ah, but it is so fun scaring the living shit out of my container!" **roared the kitsune, grinning like a child with fireworks. **"But kit, why did you want to know about the strongest Wolf Scream?"**

_Nothing, just wanna try it out. _With that said, I turned to the trees to my right and started gathering my chakra again. This time I drew in a huge gulp of breath and screamed out, _**WOLF SCREAM!!!!**_

The effect was devastating. Everything in a cone-like projection of me was completely gone, almost all the way to forty yards. Then, I saw scratches all over the trees and chunks were missing too.

_Wow..._

_**Wow...**_

**"DUDE! THAT WAS SO TOTALLY FLIPPING AWESOME!!!" **Said kitsune lifted himself up to two paws and started to do a...victory dance. **"GO NARUTO!!! HE CAN KICK ANYONE'S ASS WITH THAT AMAZING, DANGEROUS MOVE!!!! I MUST SING TO TH-"**

_**SHUT UP!!! **_roared a transformed Kiyoko and Desolance immediately poofed away, leaving me on the ground, sweat dropping, and the ticked off werewolf. _'That fox sure knows how to lighten the mood'. _I thought to myself but then I saw Kiyoko looking at me. _Something on my face?_

_**Nope, just that you have five seconds to run as fast as you can before I catch you and torture you.**_

_Oh dear Kami!!! Save me!!! _And so the chase began.

'**Damn, that woman is so like that crazy Anko woman' **thought Desolance as he chuckled at the sight of a Hybrid Naruto running for his life with the fully transformed Kiyoko on his tail.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**AND CUT! Chapter Two completed. Chapter Three comes out soon**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: "Don't hit someone with glasses! Hit them instead with a bat!" One of fav quotes woot woot!!! Anyways, the rest of the story is third person, so no more sitting in Naruto's ramen crazed mind and people really didn't like the first person (I personally don't either, now that I have tried it). Also, sorry for the story coming out so late. Homework, Thanksgiving, and crazy, drug-driven relatives nearly kept me away from typing. But expect the fourth chapter to come out a little faster than this one.

Logan: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you to my humble mind of craziness and strange ideas. Now I am proud to present- WHACK!!!

Mysterious Figure: Take that! You really deserved that you mother-fucking bastard!!! You burned my Icha Icha series and then left me no rabbits to take my sexual frustration out on! Well, I will be taking this story into my own hands for now. By the way, name is Desolance!!!

_I'm a sentence that doesn't like to be ignored…._

Chapter 3:

Academy is fun…right?

Seven years passed since Naruto began training his bloodline and those years were quite…interesting indeed. First of all, no one could figure out why Naruto had kept his wolf ears and wolf tail after he went back to normal, but Kiyoko explained everything. It seems that his bloodline is special compared to the rest of the Namikazes. He retains his Hybrid appearance even when he is not in that form. That and Hinata really liked how he looked with the new, additional features. Also, his senses have increased dramatically, his sense of smell and hearing on par with most, if not all, dogs and wolves. Ignoring the new outer pieces of his appearance, Naruto now stands at the amazing height of five and a half feet at the age of thirteen, making everyone that actually knew his true self wonder where the hell he got the height from so fast.

Now his special friend, Hinata, just cannot be ignored when she isn't wearing that bulky jacket of hers. It just so happens that like Naruto, Hinata matured faster than all the other kids, getting, quote, 'big boobies' from Naruto, which made her faint on the spot. Instead of all the fainting, now Hinata just blushes like crazy but Naruto seems to be responding a lot more to these reactions, confusing the shy Hyuuga to no end. Unfortunately, both of them are the only ones to not realize that they both like each other. Also, Hinata had gotten a new little sister, named Hanabi, and her mother was able to get past her sickness thanks to pure determination to see her eldest daughter's wedding to a certain werewolf.

Sasuke was now officially a super teme. The moment his family was murdered by the famous Itachi Uchiha, he went nuts. But the most interesting fact was that Itachi was let off these murders by the Sandaime, who found out who had made the false orders. Immediately afterwards, Danzo and the another five civilian council members were executed by Inu, aka Kakashi, by a Raikari through the throat. This did nothing to elevate the anger that Sasuke now felt ripping his mind to shreds and no one, not even a Yamanaka, could save the boy from his new darkness. The only reason he was still in the academy at all was because of the 'old freaking bastards', that coming from Kakashi, gave him everything he wanted. Also, his interest in the opposite sex seemed to change over night too, since he had even seen a naked woman and not had even a small blush.

Also, over those seven years, Naruto became quite a hot attraction for the female side, including the older ones, and soon found himself on the run for his life most of the day. Only three havens were truly safe from the dangerous clutches of fan girls. His father's hideout, the Hyuuga compound, and the Hokage Tower. Not even the academy was safe for the young werewolf.

And that is where we find said boy, running for his dear life from civilians, genin, chunin, jounin, and even ANBU towards the Hyuuga compound.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!" screamed the blonde as he dodged several kunai and picked up the pace.

Hinata and the front gate guards were talking lazily when they see a dust cloud coming in fast. _Very _fast. That is when the hear the poor, terrified voice of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"PREPARE TO SHUT THAT GATE!!! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY TAIL TO RABID FAN BITCHES!!!"

"He called us bitches!!! He wants us!" screamed one fan girl, who wore a very familiar set of clothes similar to a Haruno.

"He is all mine, you sluts!" cried out another one and soon all of them were arguing, some even getting to fighting.

Naruto grinned at his luck and managed to rush past the gate of the Hyuugas and collapse, his chest moving really quick to catch up on his breathing rate.

The two front guards shut the gates as soon as possible and sealed it shut. Hinata could only watch in terror as the surviving girls from the huge cat fight tried to shove their way into the gate, although it wasn't budging one bit.

The older looking guard wiped his brow for any sweat and sighed, "Man that was a close one! They almost got through!" He turned to Naruto and helped the boy up, although said kid was almost as tall as the Hyuuga. "How did they get so close to you, little one?"

Naruto sucked in a nice, deep breath and rasped out, "One of the ANBU henged into Hinata-hime and, since I suck at genjutsu," at this Hinata scowled, "I didn't notice anything until I saw well over a hundred girls surrounding me from all directions."

"Holy Kami!! That's quite a few, and ANBU no less!"

"Since then till you closed the gates I have been on the run from the girls." Turning to Hinata, Naruto saw her eyes were widened by quite a bit and he asked, "Anything wrong, hime?"

His voice snapped Hinata out of her…erotic…dream and she turned to him, saying, "Nothing at all, Ruto-kun." She blushed madly after realizing her mistake, but from the look on her Naruto's face, she knew he didn't miss it.

"Now I knew I had heard you correctly for the past few years!!"

"A-Are you mad at me, Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata, letting her shy nature gain a major hold on her traits at the moment.

"Not at all!" exclaimed the blonde quickly, trying to get Hinata's mind off her faults. He smiled when her eyes lit up and she was back to her normal, energetic self. _So Kawaii! _Naruto thought to himself.

"**Naruto has a crush! Naruto has a crush!"**

_What did I tell you about talking about stuff like that, plushie?!_

"**You burned my imaginary Icha Icha, so now I am going to continue to torture you!"**

_Fine, say bye bye to the rabbits for me!_

"**MY RABBITS!!! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!" **roared Desolance as he smashed through several book cases in his mind to try and find his precious food.

_**Oh quiet down, the both of you! I am trying to get some sleep here!**_ cried out Kiyoko, an angry image of a female werewolf popping up next to Kyuubi. _**Do I have to bring out my feminine fury on the two of you?!**_

"**OH GOD!!! RUN FOR YOU FREAKING LIFE, KIT!!!!"**

_NO!!! NOT THE FURRY WHIPS!!! I JUST GOT RID OF THE NIGHTMARES!!! _screamed the blonde and he fell into a fetal position.

While this occurred inside the 'safety' of his mind, Naruto's crush and the two Hyuuga guards stood in shock as the boy went from happy to a fetal position on the ground.

"What the fuck?" muttered one of them and Hinata gave him a small glare, since her twelve year old face still isn't up to full out glaring.

"Naruto-kun must be talking with the voices in his head," she explained and the other guard asked, "And what do those voices do to him to make him, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the lord of pranks, go into a fetal position in a few seconds?"

"Well, one time he said he was getting whipped by furry whips from a wolf-like woman and another time he was being cooked over a fire by a red-haired man."

The two guards could only look back at the kid and think, _Poor bastard has it rough with a fox lord and another spirit in his head._

Hinata shrugged while picking up the blonde over her shoulders, saying, "Time to take him back to the house. Got to see if any of those bitches stole my Ruto-kun's virginity."

"Ruto-kun? I like the sound of that," commented the now awake werewolf, his canine teeth showing out of his mouth.

"I do too, Ruto-kun….Wait" Hinata looked at him over her shoulder and she swayed a little before promptly fainting, leaving Naruto in quite a compromising position under her.

Naruto tried to get her off before someone saw, but then heard something that made his very soul shiver from fright.

"NARUTO!!!! WHY IS MY DAUGHTER ON TOP OF YOU?!" roared Hiashi as he stood there, merely feet away from the sweating blonde. "Well you see…"

"I DON'T CARE!!! JUST GET OUT OF THAT COMPROMISING POSITION!!! It will make the family look bad in front of all those fan girls."

Sweat dropping a little, Naruto merely nodded and, with the help of his tail and enhanced strength, moved the young Hyuuga off of him and sat up, his ears twitching slightly on his head.

"So Naruto, how did that many of those psychotic women almost catch you? Your speed is not something to laugh at all."

"One word, old man: ANBU," whispered Naruto as he dusted off imaginary dust, "Now, if you would excuse me, I must bring Hinata and myself to the academy."

"As you wish and no more funny business for you or do I have to give you my Ten Dating Rules again?" He smirked as the blonde practically started shaking in fear and stammered, "Y-Yes sir!!! Y-You don't h-have to w-worry about a t-thing!"

"Good, now off you two go!" and with that, the two kids ran off to the academy.

The two guards still stood there, awed at how easily the clan head seemed to break his cold attitude around the two kids. One decided to be brave and ask, "Um, Hiashi-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Are you actually nice, laughable, and kind instead of the cold, ruthless, and dangerous demeanor you put on?"

Said guard was no longer able to stand, for he soon found that both legs were numb and Hiashi's Byakugan glared at him, the cold mask back on. "Do not speak of what you saw or else you will get an even worse 'treatment'." Turning to the other guard as he spoke the next part. "Got it?"

"H-Hai, Hyuuga-sama!"

"Good, now run back to the gate and convince the rabid fan girls that the gaki is not here anymore."

Hiashi inwardly smiled as both of them ran off like a pair of spandex-wearing freaks. That made him shiver at the thought but soon ignored it as he saw the love of his life, Hitomi, walk over to him. "Come now, Hiashi-koi, did you really have to scare the crap out of them so badly?"

"Yes and it was very much worth the effort of doing it, so, logically, it makes sense."

"That sentence, however, needs work, my dear."

Hiashi merely smiled and gently grabbed his wife's hand and whispered, "Then why don't you help me, Hitomi-koi?"

Both laughed as they made their way back to a room, getting several chuckles from the knowing adults and confused glances of the children.

Three hours into the academy and Naruto has already stopped three attempts of fan girl attacks by the use of a simple kawarami with either Sasuke or Kiba. This always ended in laughs, because both would scream in agony, except for different reasons. Hint: perverted Kiba and gay Sasuke.

Anyways, Naruto was sleeping silently on his desk, Hinata and Shikamaru copying him on either side, when their teacher, Iruka, yelled, "Get your heads off the fucking table!!!!"

Naruto looked up, gave a tired grin, and soon fell back to asleep, ears twitching every so often. Hinata 'eeped' and fell out of her chair, landing squarely on her butt. Shikamaru didn't even twitch. Getting angry, Iruka stomped up, picked both sleeping boys by the scruffs of their necks, and slammed their heads together. Except instead of Naruto, it was a surprised Ino. Now, this would have had two hurt heads and a laughing blonde and lavender kids. This time, Ino had her face placed in just the right way and the next moment caused many different reactions.

Sakura was gaping like a fish, along with Chouji, Kiba, and the rest of the class.

Shino merely raised his eyebrows and continued to stare at another girl in the classroom. _She has really nice hair and my insects love the scent of her chakra. Maybe I should…wait, it is not time for being like that. It is illogical…_

Naruto and Hinata were trying their best to not laugh at the scene, although Naruto's ears twitched in excitement of what was going to happen next.

Iruka and Mizuki could hardly believe that Naruto had pulled off such a quick switch jutsu.

Sasuke ignored the whole thing and was staring out the window at something.

Kakashi, who happens to have a perverted sense for anything 'sexual', was staring at the scene with a wide eye through the window, a wet spot appearing on his mask.

And finally, the two kissers themselves. They both seemed to stopped breathing and weren't doing anything from moving away. Here are their thoughts:

_I can't believe that Naruto-kun did that, but these things against my mouth…so soft…mmmmmmm_

_Troublesome, yet very enjoyable…_

Everyone continued to stare and noticed that the two had now closed their eyes and were leaning in farther then before. This stunned even the unsurprisable Naruto, who heard the unmistakable parting of lips and started to blush. Hinata saw Naruto blushing and was wondering why he did when, thanks to training with her Ruto-kun, heard the same sound. She too blushed from the sound.

Naruto's Head:

_Oh…my…God!!! They aren't stopping!!!_

"**Well, that was unexpected…"**

_**Understatement of the year, foxy plushie!**_

"**Shut up, you werewolf slut…opps that slipped out…"**

_**SLUT?! TIME TO DIE!!!**_

"**NOOOO!!!! NARUTO!!! SAVE ME FROM THE WHIPS!!! ANYTHING BUT THE WHIPS!!!"**

Naruto, ignoring the two fighting in the background, thought once more, _Maybe me and Hina-hime…_

Hinata's Head:

_They haven't stopped kissing…maybe me and Ruto-kun…_

SAME TIME:

…_could do that…_

**BACK TO THE CLASSROOM!!!!!!!!!!!**

Iruka had finally separated the two blushing pre-teens, both wearing blissful smiles on their faces. "That was nice, Shika-kun…"

"Sure was, Ino-chan…"

Moment ruined in three…two…one…

"WTF?! Shikamaru and Ino got their first kisses now?!" screamed Kiba, but then he turned to Hinata, who grew fearful from the look on her face. "Hey Hinata-_chan_, I was wondering if I could-"

SMACK!!!! Kiba was found laying on the ground, quivering in pain. A fist mark appeared on his head. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT DO ME?!" screamed the Inuzuka, but turned pale when he saw who did. Naruto had gone into his Hybrid state and his eyes were glaring with hateful silver and azure colors.

"KIBA!!! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT ASKING THE QUESTION I KNOW THAT IS IN YOUR MIND!!!"

"No way! I can think what-" but, alas, poor Kiba found himself almost a foot into the wall in another room. Naruto had the dog boy's coat gripped by a solid fist and had another about to pound his face in when something soft gripped his hand. Naruto slowly tore his gaze from Kiba and landed on Hinata's face, his gaze immediately softening and his true smile was back.

"Naruto-kun, can you please put Kiba down? I know he is a pervert, but at least he isn't as bad as your Ero-sennin." Knowing that that was true, the silver blonde dropped Kiba unto the floor roughly and headed back through the classroom's new 'door', which was rather a big hole in it. Hinata turned back to the dog pervert on the ground and glared with her Byakugan activated. "Kiba…if you ever ask me that again, I won't hesitate to hammer your precious manhood into rubber pudding, got it?"

Kiba nodded quickly, whimpering from the threat to his round tables and freaking out mentally from that sweet, sugary, yet deadly, voice. The indigo-haired girl put back on her smile and skipped back into the classroom, where Naruto's fan girls were now trying to desperately dry hump him.

However, the Naruto on the ground was in fact a crappy clone and the real one was hanging from the ceiling, coming up with a plan to silence the banshees below.

_Guys…any ideas on your ends?_

"**Your human fan girls are more annoying than my foxy ones back home…and that is saying something. At least you don't have fan guys like the stuck-up Uchiha brat."** Then the fox mumbled, **"or a crazy werewolf who's idea of punishment is furry whips."**

_**Nothing here, Naruto-kun, although I don't think you need to do anything.**_

_Why not?_

_**Just look down at where your clone was left. I see that your crush is literally crushing them.**_

Naruto did just that and the sight before him made both boy and giant plushie fox laugh so loud it shook the building.

Hinata was literally picking off the fan girls off of the clone Naruto and every so often, a swift kick in the shins or somewhere else was made. Also, after she threw them out of the circle, the banshees went after the other male celebrity in the classroom, which little Sasuke now had to run for his freaking life, or be torn to pieces by his admirers of doom.

Now, this just goes to show that the beating from a Hyuuga princess to the unfortunate fan girls, excluding Ino, made everyone forget about the happy new couple of Shikamaru and Ino, who were now talking to one another about their lives.

"So, Shika-kun, do you like flowers?"

"Depends on my mood. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. The only thing that I don't think is too troublesome is watching clouds in the sky."

The blond next to him gained a twitch to her eye and the troublesome brunette glanced over, thinking of how to save his ass while trying to calm down the now pissed girl next to him. Quickly coming up with a solution, he leaned next to her and planted another quick kiss on her lips. That effectively shut her up and she started to moan into it a little.

Iruka could only look on in shock as his usually quiet student was beating the living shit out of thirty rabid fan girls without mostly breaking a sweat, two students making out, and one troublesome blonde on the ceiling, minding his own business.

"Enough is enough," muttered the teacher and flashing through two hand signs, he yelled, with a rather large head, "QUIET AND GET SEATED THIS INSTANT!!!"

Surprisingly, within two seconds everyone was back in their proper seats. Smirking slightly at creating that jutsu, Iruka said, "Alright, class, now that making out sessions and beating lessons are done," earning a blush of embarrassment from three individuals and glares from bruised fan girls, "We are going to receive a new student-"

"Sensei!" cried out Naruto, interrupting the speech from Iruka. Putting aside his annoyance, Iruka asked, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Can you please teach me that jutsu you just used?!" yelled the blonde, almost as loud as a certain green duo. Iruka merely shook his head and muttered, "Maybe after school, Naruto. Anyways, class, I would like you to meet Draknor Logan, last surviving heir of his clan and newest addition to the class."

The next sight the girls caught was a guy with long, pure, silver hair, darker shades at the ends of each hair. The eyes were the same color as the hair. He wore a black chunin-like vest over a white t-shirt. His pants, face mask, and sandals were all dark silver and a kunai pouch rested on his belt. But the most noticeable feature of his outfit was the sword attached to his back by the brown leather belt hanging by his shoulders. The hilt was a dark navy in color, with some white taping on it to ensure good grip. Then the blade itself was a mixture of gold, red, and silver. All in all, the guy was very 'hot' to the banshee fan girls.

Then he spoke. "Greetings, classmates. My name is Draknor Logan, son of Draknor Lioneth. My blade, Seeker, is just one of many family swords hand crafted by my clan's blacksmith. My likes are cloud-gazing, " getting a raised eyebrow from a lazy smart ass in the back row, "and cooking wonderful meals. My dislikes are fan girls, fan boys, rapists, and anything to do with naughty thoughts. Hobbies are cooking and training. And my dream is to find my far off relatives that used to live around here."

Iruka started the applause, quickly followed by the rest of the class. "Interesting description, Logan. Now, if you could find a seat next to the blonde kid up there."

Logan followed the direction of Iruka's gaze and let his own fall upon the monstrosity named Naruto. Narrowing the silver eyes, he focused on the tail and ears of the blonde and thought, _Could it really be this easy? Did I already find one of my lost relatives?_ So he walked up to be right in front of him and stared curiously at him.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" asked Logan seriously.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, at your service!" exclaimed Naruto as he stood up, only to be yanked back down by Hinata. "Naru-kun, stop shouting all the time!! It gets really loud."

"Sorry…" Neither of them noticed, nor the rest of the class for that matter, the wide eyes of the new kid. His thoughts?

_Oh fucking Kami, it's a Namikaze!!! That's my direct cousin family!!!_

"So, Naruto," he asked, his voice still serious, although it was hinting a little shock in there, "Do you have family around here?"

Naruto lowered his head in sadness and muttered, "Nope, just me. Both parents died from fighting the Kyuubi and those two were my only known relatives in the nations."

"Wow…I'm sorry for your pain, Naruto." muttered the silver boy quietly. _So it's just me and him. Two orphans taking on the world. Should be interesting…_

"LOGAN!!! Sit down or do you want me to make you take a seat?!" yelled Iruka.

Logan jumped and immediately sat down, his attention solely focused on Iruka.

"Now that all of you are seated, I am pleased to announce that the final exams for the genin test are coming in two days!" Lots of cheering from class. "But that also means we will be reviewing every single subject we have gone over." Lots of grumbles from class. "And stop complaining! It annoys me when you do that!"

"Hai sensei…"

"Now, first we are going to start with the transformation jutsu…"

The last days flew by and all to soon for our blonde hero it was examination day. And it could not have come sooner. The new kid, Logan, was absolutely a terror in taijutsu and his aim with kunai was beyond that of even Naruto. Naruto was also having trouble with his clone jutsu but he soon found a replacement by watching a jounin training one day.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!!!**

Naruto was walking along a path that passed by many training grounds when he heard fighting nearby. Getting curious, he wandered near and found Kakashi training with what appeared to be clones of himself, except they were solid!! Naruto knew he needed this jutsu badly, so he watched very carefully.

Patience soon won, for Kakashi beat all of his clones and formed a cross hand sign, yelling, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!". To say Naruto wasn't excited was like saying the French are not eating frog legs. His mouth was on the ground and was soon dancing gleefully, completely unaware that the jounin had sensed him and smiled under his mask. _Make good use of it, Naruto, for it is definitely the right jutsu for you…_

Naruto rushed off to a secluded area and formed the seal, screaming out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He was immediately surrounded by twenty versions of himself and he exclaimed, "Boya!!! Let's see teme beat this!"

**KAI!!!!**

The blonde smiled at the memory and was supremely excited to show his crush and his beloved teacher his new jutsu. But he was interrupted from the thought by an air attack made by several fan girls. Realizing who was attacking him, Naruto did the only thing sensible in this situation.

Run for his damn life.

"**RUN FOR IT, KIT!!!! THEY ARE GAINING ON OUR REAR!!!!"**

_**Watch for the sides too. They are sneaking around everywhere!!!**_

_Can't outrun them in this form. Hybrid Form: Activate!!!_

Naruto immediately turned more beast-like and ran for it, easily leaving behind the menace. Since he was going so fast, Naruto did not look in time to see the huge wall of determined girls in front of him. But he did have enough time to summon his clones to the rescue. This only made the girls get even horny around him and poor Naruto could smell it.

"OH MY KAMI!!! HE CAN MAKE A CLONE FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US!!!!"

_OH my Kami, we are going to die!!!_

"**Kit…I think now is a good time to use my chakra. I just imprinted into your mind the seals for a teleportation jutsu. Use it quickly before the clones are destroyed!"**

_Got it! _And with a swirl of leaves, Naruto vanished into the air, leaving nothing behind but thousands of bewildered fan girls.

Iruka was just about to close the door to the classroom when Naruto appeared behind him, leaves twirling down to the ground. "Hey sensei! Sorry that I was late, but the horny fan girls nearly made me into a poor little raped boy."

"That is quite alright, Naruto," said Iruka, "But can you please get in your seat so the class may get started on the exam?"

"Of course!"

A few hours later and now it was finally the jutsu portion of the test. Naruto had aced all the others, closely followed by Hinata, Logan, and Sasuke. Iruka was really liking the way the class was holding up and he proudly stuck out his chest. "Alright, class, our final test of the day is the ninjutsu portion of the test. First up, Aburame Shino!"

Shino walked up to the front and nodded for the scarred chunin to continue. "You shall perform the switch jutsu." Performing it quickly, Shino just nodded from his place next to a surprised fan girl, having replaced with a chair, and returned to his seat to continue to watch his favorite 'subject'. Iruka just sighed and called out the next student.

And soon all that was left was Naruto and Logan. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto!"

"Finally!" and Naruto rushed down and practically bounced while standing in front of his teacher. "Alright, Naruto, you need to make three or more clones, got it?"

"Hai!" and Naruto formed the cross seal, confusing Iruka. "Naruto? I said clones, not whatever your about…to…do…" He never finished because he was staring in shock as over forty Narutos were all grinning back at him, chuckling either darkly, lightly, or staring at his crush with glazed-over eyes.

The real one smirked and said, "This, sensei, is my Shadow Clone Jutsu. You like?"

"Naruto…you just passed this test with the best grades. Congratulations!"

Mizuki, behind the desk, was practically screaming in his head. _I can't believe the demon brat made it through the test, let alone so damn easily!!! Unbelievable!!!_

"Alright, last but not least, Draknor Logan!" Logan merely nodded and stepped forward, awaiting his challenge. "Alright Logan, your jutsu is clones."

"Hai…Lightning Clone Jutsu!!!" This surprised everyone as four copies of Logan stood next to him, each giving off a little electricity and sparks.

"You pass as well, Logan!" and then he turned to the class. "Now, class! I am proud to have taught such fine students!!! This is the first time an academy class had everyone in it pass. Clap yourself on the back for that achievement!"

Everyone cheered but Iruka immediately quieted them down. "Alright, today we are going to be…doing…Kakashi-san, why are you sitting behind Naruto?"

Said ninja looked up from his book and eye smiled, slightly creeping out everyone. "Well, my little bro here forgot his lunch in his excitement to get to school, so I dropped by to drop it off."

"Nii-san!!!!" screamed Naruto, as he recovered from his shock at the jounin, "How the hell did you get behind me without me smelling you?! And more importantly, you realize it's already past lunchtime?!"

"Language, Naruto-kun!!!!"

"Sorry, hime…"

"Well, Naruto, I don't feel like explaining either reason to you. See ya later!" and before the blonde could catch him, Kakashi poofed in a swirl of leaves. Once again, Iruka merely shook his head and was about to start again when something caught his eye.

"Shikamaru and Ino! Stop making out this instant!!!" Both genin immediately separated and, much to the surprise of the fan girls, the blonde girl looked rather disappointed.

Clearing his throat, Iruka continued, "As I was saying before Kakashi-san interrupted us and the make out session," earning a blush from two of them," we are going to decide what teams you are on by Friday, so enjoy a couple days off till then. Good luck to you all!"

Soon everyone had ran out. Well, all except Sasuke and Mizuki. Said chunin turned to the younger man and said, "Remember what I told you, young Sasuke?"

"Hn," was all he got before the last Uchiha walked out.

_Perfect, now just have to set up a trap for the brat and I should be free to get to Orochimaru-sama!!!!_

As he walked out, a certain silver haired person walked out from some shadows and smirked. Slowly moving his hood back, Logan wrote down some more notes and performed several seals, before muttering, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Smashing his hand into a desk, a small wolf pup popped up and smiled at him with his sharp teeth.

"**And what does my master want of me this fine day?"**

"Good day, Romaru, but I need you to bring this," he held up a scroll, "to the Hokage and make sure he gets and not anyone else, got it?"

"**Your will is my path of destiny, oh great one."**

"And stop with the retarded sentences, please! I really don't like how you and your sis do that all the time!"

"**Fine, have it your way…great one."** And the pup was gone in a flash of light. Sighing, Logan fell back into his chair and smiled. "Tonight might be very interesting indeed." Then his eyes narrowed in thought. "But I wonder if my cousin is up to the task."

Said cousin sneezed and muttered, "Damn villagers and their talks. Why can't they just stop talking about the 'hot fox demon'?"

"Well, Naru-kun, they may just be jealous of you! Or at least the male ones are."

"Why, is my little hime getting perverted thoughts?"

Hinata flushed in embarrassment but quickly exclaimed, "NO! I mean, you do have those cute ears and tail. The female side really do think you are cute!"

"And there went my last, possible chance of ever escaping the fan girls…"

"**You are lucky, kit!!! At least you can get away from them. I have to deal with the memories in here. And it sure doesn't help with a slut in here. Do you have something that can beat off a werewolf?"**

_**Foxy Plushie, **_whispered Kiyoko in that sickeningly sweet, evil voice of hers, _**Remember what I said about calling me that?**_

"**KIT!!!! SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME AGAIN AND THEN RAPE ME!!! HELP ME!!!"**

All Naruto did was smile at the poor Desolance as he was mauled by the werewolf repeatedly, making Hinata wonder what her blonde-silver haired crush was thinking about.

**A/N: All done with that one. Thank you dearly for the kind reviews and good pointers. Already quite a few hits, favs, and alerts, which make me all tingly inside from just thinking about it! I mean, what good, self-respecting demon would I be if that wasn't true? Anyways, Logan is still on the ground, so you won't be seeing him anytime soon. You will just have to deal with the great Desolance-sama!!! Ahahahahahahah!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 of Smart Ass!!!**

**Desolance: Welcome back to my humble home. But I do have one question for you. Where is Logan? I haven't seen him for awhile…THUNK**

**Logan: There we go! Deso is now back within Naruto, so show no fear for him coming back out, right Naruto?**

**Naruto: Sure thing, dude.**

**Logan: …Why didn't you call me boss?**

**Naruto: Because you aren't?**

**Logan: I am too! Wait…Damn Kishi still owns ya, even though he is seriously killing the manga right now.**

**Hinata: He sure is! He hasn't brought me in for over 15 chapters and I want my Ruto-koi back!!!**

**Logan: Anyways, back to the story!**

_**I'm a sentence that doesn't like to be ignored….**_

**Chapter 4:**

**This is what happens when you anger a wolf…**

"So Naruto, how did your exam go?"

"Perfect, just as I had planned, old man!"

Naruto and Hinata had arrived back at her humble home to find a grim-looking Hiashi at the front door. So far the conversation had been good. And that's when the Hyuuga Lord broke the ice.

"Naruto, you have a mission tonight," causing said blonde's eyes to widen and Hinata to start showing fear, "And it is very, very important. Hokage-sama had gotten a tip-off from an anonymous person that Mizuki was going to try and steal the scroll with a certain black-haired emo kid as a tag along."

Naruto merely shook his head and asked, "When do I have to go?"

"You are to hang around the Hokage Tower till they get there, then chase after them if they get away, and get the scroll back, understood?"

"Sounds easy enough…"

"Without killing the Uchiha."

Naruto and Hinata both narrowed their eyes dangerously, although Naruto looked a lot more scarier with his fur bristling in all directions and fangs starting to hang out of his mouth. "Fine, but don't burst a vein if he dies by 'accident'."

Hiashi nearly shivered from the amount of KI coming from the boy at the mention of his name and wondered what had gotten the boy to hate Sasuke so much. When he voiced his question, Naruto sighed and simply said, "He got me trapped over thirty times by fan girls and over a hundred attempts before that. It's easy to forgive one or two, but not over thirty."

"Good reasoning once again, young one, now go and prepare for your mission!"

"Hai!" and the energetic blonde raced off, leaving behind nothing but leaves. Hiashi continued to follow the boy with his eyes before he noticed a slight tug at his leg. Turning his head slightly in that direction, the man found his daughter very close to tears. "Hinata-chan, why are you so sad all of a sudden?" Hinata looked him in the eye and then launched herself at him, clutching on for dear life.

"W-What if he doesn't c-come back, daddy? I k-know he is strong b-but taking on M-Mizuki and S-Sasuke at the same time? E-Even a chunin might have p-problems with that."

"Do not worry, my little angel. Naruto, I believe, is too full of surprises to be calculated correctly and he is also very near jounin level, if what I saw yesterday during his clone sparring matches is true. I myself would be very surprised if our favorite little blonde got beaten by a crappy chunin and an arrogant Uchiha without a Sharingan." Hinata seemed to consider his words thoughtfully before slowly nodding.

"I s-should never h-have doubted him, d-daddy," sniffled the little girl as she clung onto her father's vest. Hiashi merely smiled and continued to hug her, unaware of the fact that his wife and brother were taking a lot of pictures for future blackmail.

Mizuki was not having a good day at all. First, the demon brat had graduated, leaving him with a weak Uchiha who might possibly be mentally unstable, then said unstable Uchiha made the largest scene at the Hokage Tower, leaving him and the genin to deal with twenty ANBU on their tail. Even with his mutations in his blood, Mizuki could not hope to defeat twenty ANBU. And to make things worse, Sasuke was talking to himself again.

"Almost there, master, almost there…"

"Damn it, kid, stop talking to yourself!"

"I am not talking to myself, but to my master…"

The chunin just gave him a weird look and just sighed in defeat. _What does Orochimaru-sama even want with this freak? He talks to himself for Kami's sake!_

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of fifty kunai, all pinning the Uchiha to a tree. Instantly on guard, Mizuki checked in every direction but could not find anything on his attacker. Then a foot connected with his right cheek, spinning him on his feet. Mizuki swung back with his drawn kunai but missed, instead receiving several punches from behind. They didn't hurt but the blue-haired chunin still felt them, so he whirled around and struck at his assailant square in the chest. That was when he got a good look at the Hybrid mode Naruto, his eyes gleaming bluish silver in the darkness.

"Demon brat! Looks like I get to kill you for interfering in my escape with the Uchiha," cackled the insane man as Naruto slowly stood up from hitting a tree and shook his body like a wolf. The genin glared at him and started growling, showing his sharp fangs.

"You think you can kill me, Mizuki-teme? Try this on for size! WOLF SCREAM!!!" A whirlwind of power erupted from the boy's mouth, howling with the ferocity of a wolf. Mizuki paled at the power and was too stunned by the power of the attack to avoid it. His clothes were immediately ripped to shreds and he was sent hurtling through several trees. Naruto grinned at the damage but soon had to dodge some thrown shurikan from the crazy Uchiha behind him.

"NARUTO! I challenge you to a fight and my Master will finally reward me!" screamed Sasuke as he flashed through very familiar seals to Naruto, who had his eyes widening at the sight. _When did he learn to do that?!_

Finishing the last seal, Sasuke grinned evily and yelled, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A huge fireball erupted from the mouth of the emo and flew at great speeds right at Naruto. Using his tail, the werewolf hung upside down to avoid it, then swung off the branch to leap at his attacker. Startling Sasuke gave him an opening, so he pounded a full right kick right into his face. This move sent Sasuke into dream world, because he immediately lost consciousness. Naruto merely sighed and turned to finish off the traitor chunin but found him missing from his original spot.

"Are you looking for m**e, demon?!" **whispered a deadly voice a his ear. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he turned to see his ex-sensei The man was now part tiger, a tail sprouting from his behind and his head was now fully tiger-like. His body had grown an additional seven inches, towering over the tall genin. But the most evil part of it all was that the man was now a deep purple in skin color.

Chuckling at the obviously shocked look on the boy's face, Mizuki calmly said, "**So how do you like the improvements Orochimaru gave to me? This is my reward for trying to get the Forbidden Scroll, so prepare to lose, you little demon brat!"** Roaring, Mizuki charged at lightning speeds, smashing his fist right into Naruto's stomach. Then another fist sailed in, hitting the cheek. And another. Soon Naruto was being barraged by Mizuki's tiger fists, but somehow didn't seem to be slowing down. The chunin growled in frustration, deciding to try out a new jutsu on the brat.

"Tiger Style: Palm Strike!" and his arm whipped out, slamming into the Kyuubi vessel's right half and smashed him into a tree. Groaning in pain, Naruto shook his head free of any cobwebs left from the hit and managed to dodge the next strike. And that was when he noticed a flash of midnight blue fly past him, heading towards the traitor. Realizing who it was, Naruto screamed out, "HINATA!!! DON'T GET NEAR HIM!!!!" Mizuki started to chuckle evily, finding a way to take down the boy.

Whipping his right arm up, he let the Hyuuga princess get near and struck, smashing his hand right into her face. The attack was so strong, that it immediately knocked out Hinata and sent her flying to a tree, hitting it with a sickening crash. All the while, Naruto looked on in horror, but soon anger started to replace it. This started to affect the mindscape also.

That was when Kiyoko noticed a dark presence appearing in the far reaches of the boy's mindscape. The presence was so powerful, Desolance popped up next to her and started to growl very loudly.

_**Desolance-san, **_whispered the werewolf, catching the demon's attention, _**Naruto is about to lose himself to the Crazed state, something that all werewolf pups must deal with in order to truly master their powers. Prepare to fight it off, because we cannot let it near his feelings. It is does get near, just imagine what would happen!**_

"**Got it, Kiyoko," **growled the kitsune as it gathered it's chakra and prepared for that fight to come. What both of them did not expect was a creature standing over 400 feet tall, dwarfing even the Kyuubi in size. It's fur was pure black, a dark mist wavering off of it. The body looked to be a mix between a wolf and human, meaning only one thing.

"**Naruto's dark self…" **stated Desolance quietly and the battle started immediately.

Outside of his mind, Naruto's body was starting to transform again, only this time more fur and more bulky build of the body started to show. His eyes changed to a fiery silver, leaving behind all blue. The tips of the fur tinted into an auburn color and soon gave off a lot of heat. Mizuki found himself against a very tall, very muscular werewolf, standing well over eight feet in height and completely covered in that silver/blonde/auburn fur. But what happened next nearly made him wet himself right there and than.

The voice of Naruto mixed with a very deep growl.

"**Pain is all that you shall know, teme. I shall rip you limb from limb and leave you alive through the whole process. Nothing will be able to stand in the way of my revenge for hurting my mate!!!" **roared the transformed teen and the next thing that Mizuki knew, the wolf hybrid was behind him and had slashed his remaining clothes to shreds, even leaving deep cuts in the skin. The chunin was now understanding why no one had messed with the demon since he got his attributes.

But it was a little too late for that as he felt a fist smash into his face, then a foot. Trying to stop the barrage, Mizuki roared and swept his right arm, only for it to smash uselessly against the beast's chest, breaking the bones like they were glass. Screaming in pain, the chunin attempted a kick but that was put out of commission immediately, due to the fact that Naruto had grabbed it and twitched his arm, snapping it like a twig.

"**Play time is over, asshole!"**

Hinata could not believe what had happened to her beloved. He seemed to go psycho the moment she got hit by the half tiger ninja that was her ex-sensei and now he was literally pounding the shit out of her attacker, Mizuki unable to do anything against the eight-foot giant of a beast. Then she started to see some red appear on Mizuki and only knew one substance that was that color.

Blood.

Now the Hyuuga princess was freaked out, because Naruto looked like he kept growing, almost looking nine feet tall and his fur was slowly turning into a shadowy-silver color. She could literally feel the anger washing off of him in waves and his KI was incredible. But none of it was affecting her. It was like it ignored her and went for the main target, who now resembled something between a human and bloody meat.

That was when Naruto leapt backwards, avoiding a fist from a small boy and backhanded the boy into a tree, although he went through the tree instead of stopping.

_Naru-kun needs to stop before he kills someone or worse, _thought Hinata, _he releases Kyuubi's powers. _Summoning up all the remaining courage left in her, Hinata yelled, "NARUTO-KUN!!!! CALM DOWN AND DON'T KILL THEM!!!"

The now ten-foot werewolf immediately stopped it's barrage on the bloody chunin on the ground and let go of him, letting the body drop to the ground in a heap. Hinata glanced over the body and knew that there was no way that Mizuki was still alive. Naruto slowly turned his angry, death-like silver eyes to the blue-haired girl and let out an annoyed snort. Hinata, summoning her courage again, jumped to his side and gave him a hug, blushing the whole time.

"Stop, please, Naruto-kun, just stop! This is not you!" cried Hinata into the furry chest. But she was caught by surprise when Naruto wrapped a warm, furry appendage around her waist, which was when she first noticed he now had two tails, and started jumping through the trees. The most important thing, though, was what he said as he did so.

"**Protect Hina-hime from all harm. No one hurts the mate of Namikaze Naruto."**

The heiress of the Hyuuga clan, even with all of her confidence growth in the last few years, fainted on the spot.

Sarutobi looked on in what could only be seen as horror as he watched Naruto beat the living crap out of Mizuki, leaving behind only a bloody heap on the ground that looked almost like a bear's leftover meal.

_What the fuck was that?! _thought the old Hokage as he turned his attention to everyone else in the room, lastly ending on the lazy student of his successor, Kakashi Hatake. The man, for what seemed a first in quite a while, was without his usual book, which was on the ground, and was effectively shocked at what he saw in the orb.

Iruka, Kurenai, and Hiashi were no less surprised, all of them never seeing this before. Sarutobi then turned his attention to his famous student, Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

"Do you recognize that state, Jiraiya-kun?" asked the old man patiently, effectively hiding his quivering soul.

"Yes and Naruto's is much more destructive than that of Minato's. Minato went on a rampage when some bandits tried to hurt Kushina on our first genin mission," explained the hermit, getting a nod from his sensei to continue, "From experience, this form grants the same attributes as the final form of the werewolf bloodline, but what is truly scary is that the Crazed state, which is what Naruto is in now, will only get stronger the longer he is in it. It took me, one of the Sannin, to use every trick up my sleeve to keep Minato down long enough to calm him down. This state grants immunity to all poisons and it is supremely hard to pierce the hide with even a kunai. Strength is easily tripled, if not quadrupled, and speed is the same."

Everyone could only stare in awe as Jiraiya continued on his story. "It seems the only one able to touch Naruto is the little girl he is holding in his tails. Not even you, sensei, could touch Naruto right now. He has been in that state far too long for you to do much about it."

Sighing, Sarutobi lighted his pipe and said quietly, "Kakashi and Kurenai. I need you two to chase after the two genin and make sure they don't get themselves hurt. But be very careful, since Naruto can hear almost anything and has an excellent sense of smell."

"Hai!" and the two jounin left via a swirl of leaves, leaving behind the remaining three in the room. Sarutobi turned to Iruka, who hadn't said a word the entire meeting. "No comments, Iruka?"

The chunin mumbled something, but the Hokage didn't quite catch it, so he asked again. Sighing deeply, Iruka muttered, "He could have decimated the village at anytime without any help at all when he gained his powers."

Sarutobi nodded and swiveled his chair to look outside, the clear night shining brightly from the stars and moon. _I hope Naruto-kun never does that, Iruka, I hope he never does that…_

The area that Naruto had stopped at was near a huge pond, almost the size of a small lake, and a loud waterfall in the distance. He lowered her gently to the earth, unwrapping his tail from the sleeping form of the Hyuuga. Moaning in discomfort, Hinata immediately started latching out to grab anything nearby and found something nice and warm.

Which, of course, happened to be Naruto's main chest. The beast was now just over twelve feet in height, rippling with muscle and fur swaying back and forth in the wind. This huge height difference didn't make it any more difficult for the heiress to grab the surprised werewolf and dragged him to her chest, hugging on for dear life as she sighed contently at the warm body next to hers.

Naruto merely growled in happiness and lay there, thinking of things highly ideal to the tenants inside of him, but his stomach said otherwise. But thanks to his own training exercises, Hinata had unusually strong strength for a genin and that helped her keep a nice, strong, firm hold on him. Sighing once again, Naruto summoned a clone and switched places with the clone, escaping the sleeping princess as he looked around for something to burn. Even though most of his mind had gone animalistic, Naruto still had most of his human memories and his memory had not been targeted…yet.

Finding a large limb, the werewolf simply picked it up like it was a toothpick and tossed it to the center of the fire, getting a surprised gasp from the now awake Hinata.

"**Evening, Hina-hime," **growled Naruto in his wolfish voice, trying not to scare his crush too much by it, "**Did you sleep well?"**

Hinata rubbed her eyes and responded, "Ya, I guess. I mean, that was one strange dream of Naruto and myself on the shore of a nearby pond."

That was when she noticed she wasn't talking to Sakura, but her one and only crush, Namikaze Naruto. That was when she decided to nearly faint again, only this time in embarrassment. Naruto merely chuckled at the face she made but earned a quick slap on the back of his hand, finding Hinata scowling at his face with a playful nature in her eyes.

"Care to repeat what you were thinking in that head of yours, Naruto-kun?"

_I am so screwed!!!_

"**Kit…just say that you were thinking of something funny and laughed at that exact moment," said Desolance, exhaustion clearly in his voice.**

_That sounds so bad, it can't help but be the truth…Wait, why do you sound so tired?_

"**You don't want to know right now. I will tell you later when I can actually move…**

Naruto returned from his mind to turn his wolfish face to his crush and smiled, saying, **"Well, I had thought up of something really funny that had happened a few days ago and that was what I was laughing at."**

"I see…" she looked down but then looked back up, something in her eyes that told Naruto he was not going to like what was going to happen next. "Ruto-kun, I want you to turn back to your regular, human body so I can give you a great, big hug!"

"**Problem is…I don't exactly know how to get out of this form. Deso-teme told me that the only way was to follow my heart, but I really do not understand th-" **He was interrupted when Hinata placed a kiss on his furry cheek, the fur responding with a very reddish tint added to it.

Seeing the reaction first hand, the Hyuuga princess squealed and shrieked, "My little Ruto-kun is soooo cute!!!" Of course, she soon realized her mistake but it was too late, since Naruto's bright azure eyes widened to the size of melons and his jaw was hanging almost at a 90 degree angle. That picture, of course, looked even funnier with Naruto being in the werewolf state.

This ended with Hinata laughing and Naruto, who got over the surprise rather quickly and forgot what Hinata had said out loud, joined in. Neither genin, however, noticed the tall, wolf-like man walk away from a tree a few hundred yards away, it's silver mane swaying in the wind and it's tail wagging lazily.

"So you are telling me that my daughter is five miles away from the village, being taken care of by a young werewolf, who is going through his crazed transformation, and is not being harmed in anyway?"

"You got it down to size, Hyuuga-sama."

"Please, Logan, it is just Hiashi-san."

"Alright if you insist."

Two individuals were sitting on a balcony in the Hyuuga estate, one Logan Draknor, who was in partial Full state, and Hiashi Hyuuga, who was dressed in a casual kimino for the occasion. And right now they are talking about the two missing genins that are missing from the village.

Hiashi took another sip of his wine and spoke once more, "So, have you decided to try and convince the Hokage to get you on your cousin's team?"

"No I did not, Hiashi." Said man gave him a questioning gaze and Logan sighed, saying, "I cannot be with my cousin all the time and since Hokage-sama has already decided on the teams, I let it be that way. Plus, my skills will probably be needed elsewhere when my skills will be needed. I mean, you can't have two super-powerful genins on the same team, since that sends out a beacon to the other teams that says 'Go crawl under a rock and die'. Also, I really, really don't like his choice on the sensei."

At this, Hiashi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who is the sensei, may I ask?"

Logan looked up to the sky, a blush barely seeable behind his fur-covered face. "Well, she was a dear friend of mine at a young age…"

"One of your genin team members?"

"Hai, but I don't think she remembers me…" _And if she does, she likely doesn't want to talk to me after _that _incident a few years back…_

"Well, for your sake, Logan, I hope she remembers you. Good night and make sure my daughter gets back here before tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," whispered the werewolf before he leaped off in a silvery flash, blinding those who dared to take a glance.

Hinata hanged on the branch, giggling at her crush's antics. Naruto was, at the moment, trying to catch his two tails as he ran around in circles, plowing through trees like they were toothpicks. His size was starting to decrease slightly, now that his anger was gone and replaced with blissful laughter. Standing at ten feet, his head could almost reach the branch Hinata sat on if he jumped into the air. His eyes were also back to normal, showing off the soft azure mixed with a little silver. Then a twig snapped in the distance, immediately catching the werewolf's attention.

Hinata, confused as ever, looked to where the blonde-silver looked and saw another wolf, just a little smaller than Naruto but looked a lot more intimidating, with dark silver fur and gleaming gold eyes, it's lone tail standing stock still behind it.

Then it spoke, a deeper version of the new student at the academy. **"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I must bring Hinata-san back with me to the village. Hand her over and there won't be any problems."**

"**No way, wolf," **growled Naruto, his eyes once again pure silver, and placed himself inbetween Hinata and the newcomer.

"**Force it will be then," **muttered the giant and with a roar, it lashed out at the young werewolf. _Naruto-kun is probably going to be weak but I must test out his strength, if only for future reference, _thought Logan as he dodged a massive arm of Naruto's and aimed another slash at the face, missing by mere inches.

Then Naruto did the unexpected. He formed a hand sign while in the Crazed State. Noticing the wide eyes of the enemy wolf, Hinata knew Naruto was not supposed to be able to do that. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** roared out the young genin and four identical werewolves popped up next to him, all easily reaching twelve feet in height.

Logan now knew he was in deep shit if he continued to fight against the evergrowing werewolf and decided to do a different approach.

"**Come one and all, to see the lazy werewolf by the name of Logan Draknor take down the young werewolf Naruto Namikaze!"**

By surprising the opponent.

Naruto's gaping mouth was proof of that and Logan quickly took out the four clones and managed a slash across the young one's face before the silver werewolf received a full on kick in the face, complete with claws to tear at the face.

Logan managed to avert some of the kick but still felt a lot of damage as he flew back against a rock, his breath expelled by force as he landed hard. _Okay, note to self: Never let a Crazed State werewolf get a hit on you or you may regret it later._

Slowly getting up, Logan saw Naruto's fist only a foot away from his face and immediately shut his eyes in anticipation. When nothing came, he slowly opened one to see that a fist was longer in his field of vision. Quite surprised, Logan looked down to find a normal five foot Naruto laying on the ground, quite unconscious with his tails and ears completely limp. Sweat dropping just a little, Logan bent down to pick him up when a small hand slammed into the outstretched hand and sent waves of pain shooting up his arm.

"Leave _my _Ruto-kun alone!" exclaimed Hinata as she slammed another strike into Logan's arm, causing his right arm to fall limply to his side. Narrowing his eyes just a little, the werewolf growled a little, trying to scare the Hyuuga heiress away. Instead, he further aggravated her and she attacked with a snarl, Jyuuken strikes hitting everywhere on the poor wolf's body.

Logan knew that if he didn't get away now, he would fail in giving his test to the younger werewolf. Thinking of a rather crafty way of getting away, the werewolf feinted a kick with his right leg but then continued to spin, catching Hinata by surprise when his right hand, moved by gravitational forces, swung and slammed into her face. Hard.

Smirking, Logan stood up and stretched his limbs, staring down at the two genin below him. That smirk was wiped off his face when Naruto awoke to find Hinata on the ground next to him, blood seeping out of her mouth. In this situation, anyone who knew Naruto would immediately run for their lives, knowing very well that the genin could tear anyone apart in his Hybrid state.

But alas, poor Logan had not seen Naruto in action when driven by the hurting of his precious people, so his widened gold eyes were filled with the sight of Naruto leaping up, fur bursting from his skin, three tails splitting from the original, and his height grew to nearly thirteen feet. The anger was literally plowing into the smaller werewolf and he soon fell to one knee, gasping for a breath from the KI in the air.

Naruto leveled his anger-filled silver orbs on the creature closest to him and his mate, spotting the shivering werewolf he was fighting earlier. Two little voices were screaming out to him, but a much louder voice was overcoming them, slowly speaking to him.

_**Destroy the creature before you! You know you want to taste it's blood and rip its head off after what it did to Hinata-hime!**_

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto slowly walked up to the wolf, his paws leaving indentations in the ground.

_**Do not let it live another second! Finish IT NOW!**_

Just when the transformed Naruto was about to deal the final blow, his arm stopped mere inches from the smaller wolf's face, which was completely tensed up for what was supposed to come.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_

_**You will obey my purposes, young assassin! No one can defeat my will!**_

_Assassin? What the heck is that?_ thought the silver/auburn fur boy as he thought about what the being inside of him said.

Deciding to get a closer look, Naruto closed his eyes and focused inward, finding Desolance and Kiyoko laying on the ground, panting from exhaustion and he turned his attention to a darker and taller version of himself, the blood eyes staring hungrily at him.

_**Finally, the true owner of this body!**_ roared the beast, slowly strutting to Naruto, who was standing his ground firmly. _**GIVE UP, BOY!!! This body shall become mine in all but name!**_

_FOOL!!! I will not give up, because that is my ninja way, _screamed Naruto. He leapt forward, dodged a huge arm, and slammed a kunai directly into the beast's left eye. Howling in pain, the dark Naruto swung his arm into a gigantic sweep, smashing Naruto hard into the hard walls. Grunting from the pain, Naruto grabbed a stick, which just happened to show up out of nowhere, and hit the big toe of the beast, expertly dodging the swinging arms and tree-size legs. But not even Naruto can dodge a beast of that size forever. Naruto was hit by an arm, then picked up by the other and both hands slammed together, crushing the young blonde-silvered hair genin to death.

That was when an image appeared in Naruto's mind. Looking closely at the picture while trying to desperately escape the demon behind him. What he saw shocked him to his core. Hinata was still laying on the ground, blood on the corner of her mouth, and she had completely stopped moving. Then Naruto noticed a sword sticking out of her belly, connected to a man of similar colors to the dark Naruto.

Now, everyone but Naruto could not see this image, so everyone decided to freak out when Naruto began to break free of the monster's grip. Then they heard a name they could not believe that Naruto knew when the boy screamed _"RASENGAN_!" and smashed both of the blue orbs straight into the stomachs of the two additional clones to the fight. Dark Naruto glared at his counterpart and eagerly spotted the two beings of Naruto's mind awaken.

Desolance no sooner sat up when a hand the size of his head smashed him into the ground again, hearing screams from Kiyoko and Naruto. Roaring from his anger, the fox nailed the darkness in the head with three tails, two tripping the giant, and finally, the final tails driving the beast into a wall, holding him still.

"**Naruto! Run for it! Me and Kiyoko will-"** The fox was interrupted as Dark Naruto got up and backhanded the fearsome Bijuu like he was a fresh genin.

_**Get out of my way, Kyuubi,**_ snarled DN (That is what he is going to be called the rest of the time) as he stood to his full height. Kiyoko grabbed one of her many furry whips and proceeded to start the whipping, but it barely had any effect on the DN's armor-like skin. The darkness soon grabbed the female werewolf and tossed her aside, leaving an open path to Naruto, who was now sitting on the ground, thinking furiously of a way out of this.

That was when DN saw his head snap up and a very evil smirk was playing across the blonde's face. _Prepare to die, demon of my past! _screamed Naruto as he charged with unbelievable speed while summoning fifty clones, all of them smashing a fist into different parts of the monster.

Roaring in pain, DN raised one of his arms and smashed it into the masses, crushing a good amount of clones. Then he felt a tickling behind him and he turned, only to want to scream in fear at what he saw. Four Naruto's were forming a very, very big Rasengan and it looked like it was probably going to kill him. Hoping to avert the problem, DN ignored the yelling clones and charged right at the most important four at that exact moment.

Naruto grinned his foxy grin in victory and yelled, _GIGANTIC RASENGAN!!!!!_, before smashing it all into the creature's chest. Now, one can conclude that in this situation, either the object hit would be spun in circles at unbelievable speeds or the whirling ball of chakra would smash through the body with relative ease. The second one seems to be the correct answer in this problem.

DN screamed out all of his fury and pain as the rasengan tore through his body like it was made of paper and soon collapsed from lack of much of his middle mass. Naruto stood behind him, all the clones now gone, and he was visibly shaking as he slowly fell to both knees, then back to the floor. _Well, that was fun…_muttered Naruto as he slowly fell asleep, unknowing that the two beings in his mind were smiling at passing a certain test.

Logan stood watching as a watchman as Naruto started to roar in his unconsciousness. _So glad I didn't get mauled in the face, _thought Logan as Naruto slowly started to become quieter, his body shrinking in size the more he calmed down. _At least he passed the test. Now he can at least maintain a little control in the Crazed State till he unlocks the Focused State._

Then he heard a muffled moan and turned to see that Hinata was finally waking up from the blow he dealt out. Standing a bit straighter, the werewolf slowly walked over and prodded Hinata with a stick, wondering if she was completely awake or not.

Imagine his surprise when the young Hyuuga reached out, grabbed his right arm, and smashed into it with her other hand. Screaming in pain, Logan quickly pulled back his arm to see Hinata standing and settling into her Jyuuken stance, the Byakugan glaring furiously at him.

"Tell me what the hell you are doing with Naruto-kun right now or I will Jyuuken you all the way to the Hokage!" hissed the midnight-blue girl as she stepped closer, Logan knowing full well she was prepared to do what she said she was going to do.

"**Relax, Hinata, it is just m**e, Logan Draknor, from your graduating class," said Logan as he phased out of his werewolf form into his normal human form, getting widened eyes from Hinata, "And if you must know, I attacked my little cousin here to test him. It is a common test required of our special bloodline, so have no fear of me hurting him. If it weren't for the fact that he had to deal with the test, I was pretty sure I would have been killed by the amount of anger he was giving off after seeing you with blood coming out of your mouth."

"Wait, you said you were his cousin? But why aren't your last names the same?"

Logan blinked a few times at that, wondering why she was worrying about the heritage more than Naruto's wellbeing. That's when he remembered that she had a nickname for him and he smiled, knowing what that meant. _I love playing matchmaker! But it has to wait until I finish my heritage. _"Well, you might as well wake up that baka of a cousin before I start. I really hate explaining it more than once."

Hinata quickly nodded and proceeded to wake up the sleeping werewolf, who was still halfway between Hybrid and Crazed stages. Of course, imagine Logan's shock when Hinata proceeded to jab a chakra-filled finger into Naruto's stomach and watched the boy simply yawn a little bit in reaction and open one azure/silver eye that gazed at Hinata sleepily.

"Now, why did you go and do that, Hinata-chan?" spoke Naruto in his normal voice, seeing that he was completely out of the werewolf form and back to normal with his one lone tail and furry ears, "I was having one hell of a dream when you woke me up."

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but Logan-san over there," pointing at said person, who gave off a smirk in return, "wants to tell you and me about his heritage, which seems to be connected to you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, wondering how the new student in his class would have anything to do with the Kyuubi brat.

Logan saw this look and quickly said, "We are related, Naruto, through your father's side more than anything else."

"And why should I believe that?"

"Our kekkei genkai at the same, hair style is basically the same, and our behaviors are very similar. Need I explain more?"

Naruto merely shook his head and Logan smiled underneath his mask. "Now, let us begin from the beginning. Our earliest ancestor, who goes by the name of Drakkami Tosorin, lived among the early clans of Hyuuga and some ice users from Mist. He was a great leader of the clan, fighting what nowadays would be known as SSS-rank opponents and beating them. However, one day, he met up against a demon." At this, Hinata and Naruto both glanced down to the blonde's stomach.

"**Why are you two humans looking at me? Look at the sl…I mean, werewolf besides me!" **roared Desolance, stopping his word before Kiyoko could bring justice to his rear again.

"The demon, known as the Golden Borankan Wolf, was possibly as strong as the Kyuubi, if not stronger, and yet, Tosorin refused to back down from the huge odds against him. That battle was one that many would not forget in that area. Around where the country originally known as Whirlpool sat, these two adversaries fought, the demon for the power and the human for the safety of his precious people. The fight lasted for three days and two nights, neither one giving even a second to the other for rest. It was finally down to the final attack, where Tosorin knew he was on his last legs, even if he somehow won. So he did what was best for his people and created a very ancient ritual, known to some as a God Summoning Jutsu, and sacrificed his life to kill off the Borankan." said Logan as he solemnly lowered his head in remembrance.

"What happened, Logan-san?" asked a curious Hinata.

"Tosorin was successful but not in the way he intended. The god summoned, otherwise known as Lady Luck, split the yokai of the wolf demon and spread it out amongst the Drakkami clan, granting them a new bloodline for the efforts of their great leader. After several years, the clan began to notice a change in powers, equally divided in half between the members. The first half, now known as Draknors, seemed to build up more speed and longer claws for the bloodline, while the second half, known as Namikaze, built up more strength and stamina. This made the clan decide to split off for unknown reasons and soon, neither side heard from the other."

Naruto looked up to the other werewolf, questions running through his head like an uncontrollable rocket. Finally he decided on the most important one. "So…is this the first time either side of the family has seen each other since the separation?"

Logan nodded and the blonde asked his next question, "How long?"

"Nearly two hundred years, my cousin, since the last Draknor met the Namikaze."

Hinata was amazed at the time table between now and then the past. _There were ninjas that strong before Konoha was even thought off?! That is simply amazing!_

"And what is even stranger, my friends, is that Naruto here is basically the true definition of the Namikaze breed, since his strength was nearly triple my own and he is barely seven years old of the werewolf bloodline, while I have had mine since I was but a toddler. Also, he could use shadow clones while in werewolf state, which should be logically impossible."

"Don't forget, he also fought off Mizuki-teme before hand," added in Hinata as she slowly reached over to Naruto's ears and started to pet them gently.

Logan merely smirked in response to what Hinata was doing and decided to start the matchmaker plan. "So, while I was studying my cousin here, I noticed some _interesting_ things."

"And that would be…" questioned Naruto, obviously very distracted from the petting.

"Are you two dating?" was the question that promptly made both genin faint quite quickly, Hinata's hand still unconsciously petting Naruto's ears.

"MUWHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love teasing people!" laughed Logan as he plucked the two unconscious bodies from the ground and leaped off to his last destination of the night. He was unaware of the eyes that followed them, one pair red and the other showing a deep red eye and a normal black eye.

**Logan: Ah, finally got that one out of my head. Desolance sure messed it up with the frying pan incident but I am alright! Being sick, getting stuck at work till eleven, and even swimming like a ghost that wants your soul is on your tail really doesn't help either, so please****forgive my tardiness and I will try to make my next one come out sooner, right Mysterious Woman?**

**Mysterious Woman: Right you are, Logan, and you get to see who I am next chapter of Smart Ass!**


End file.
